


玉满堂/Happy Ever After

by fragrans1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, From Sex to Love, May be not a love story, NC17, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Tags May Change, Urban Fantasy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 58,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: “我有一个梦想，就是软饭硬吃。”"I have a dream that one day I could be a kept man..."——爹是富豪，自己漂亮又年轻，人生春风得意，未婚夫门当户对英俊深情，生活堪称一帆风顺……唯一的问题是：她在这台戏里拿的是“恶毒女配”的剧本。二周目玩家赵宜：众所周知，RPG二周目要走不同的剧情支线。*非典型性重生故事，又名“老天爷这次我不当恶毒女配了。”*大概可能也许是个爱情故事？*不存在以下剧情：多角恋、女角色互扯头花、男角色都是舔狗*有开头有结尾但没有大纲，剧情和人设是脱缰野狗*已完结，谢谢阅读*This work is my original work.*This work is completed. Thanks for reading.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 老套的开头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孤男寡女衣衫不整地躺在床上，自然没有第二种可能。

\---------------------------------------

赵宜站在全身镜前，再一次端详自己全身的造型：头发盘好露出了修长的脖颈，一袭大红色的晚礼服裙贵气逼人，衬得她如同玫瑰花般鲜艳夺目，脖子上和押发的钻石首饰在台灯映照下流光溢彩，反光投进镜中人的双眸，愈发显得她神采飞扬。

候在一旁的化妆师以为她不满意妆发，轻声说：“挑眉是我针对您的五官设计的，要是您更喜欢平眉，那也可以修改……”

赵宜闻言又看向镜中的自己：本就明艳大气的五官配上挑眉，睥睨间更是流露出自信，像一只骄傲的孔雀。

是了……可不是傲气的孔雀吗？赵宜看着镜子里自己的双眸，精心护理的眼下皮肤一条干纹也没有，更不要说因为憔悴才会出现的黑眼圈了。

家世和相貌和学识和财富，世人但凡有其一，就足以自傲了，但她全都有了，而且不过26岁——这个年龄能拥有这么多，显然不是靠自己打拼而来的：她的父亲是有名的巨富，她从一出生起手里就握着金钥匙。

26年人上人的生活自然养出她骄傲到可以说是傲慢的性格，视一切自己想要的东西如同囊中物——而原本前26年的生活也确实是如此：她想要的礼物父亲都会满足；为她聘请最好的家庭教师，而她在优质教育资源的支持下也确实进入了著名的学府并毕业；基因和保养令她拥有美丽的面容，异性的表白从青春期开始就没断过；未婚夫门当户对而且英俊深情，在她撒娇的时候也不吝满足她的各种异想天开——毕竟他的家境也有充足的财力可以做到上一秒做决定，下一秒就立刻买票飞往巴黎，一起在香榭丽舍的广场喂鸽子。

\------------------------- 

但一切尽在掌控，顺风顺水的生活也令她不能容忍一切有违她意愿的发展：在那个女人出现之后，在对方获得了未婚夫的注意后……她暴跳如雷，用尽一切手段要打压和拆散未婚夫和那个女人，从合法的到违法的种种手段都用尽了……

但这与其说是她深爱未婚夫……此刻复盘当日心情，赵宜对上镜中人高挑的眉毛，却不得不承认自己一直忽视的一点：她曾经费尽心思挑拨，打压，乃至陷害那个把未婚夫从自己身边带走的女人，与其说是她爱未婚夫爱到生命里不能没有这个男人，更接近于她的骄傲令她不能忍受“属于自己的东西被人夺走”这件事，她种种挽回未婚夫的举动，更像是陷入执念般要维护主权的魔怔……

在心底吐出“魔怔”这个词时，赵宜忍不住颤抖了一下，她眼前仿佛又浮现出昨夜噩梦的最后一个场景：

在意图杀掉那个夺走未婚夫的女人失败后，她所做的一切终于彻底踩到了未婚夫的底线，也令父亲无法再大事化小，最后在父亲的斡旋下，未婚夫虽然报了警，但却并没有起诉她故意杀人罪，因为她已经被精神科医生证明“在作案时处于精神失常状态，是非行为能力人”。未婚夫家和父亲为了各自的脸面，最终也选择了和解处理没有再走法律程序——但未婚夫的家世，和他对于那个女人的爱惜，迫使她不得不付出代价：进了精神病院的重症监护区。

百忧解、帕罗西汀、利他林……这些精神类药物正常人吃下去会有什么后果？再配合大量的镇定剂，她只记得镜中所见的最后的自己：

已经因为药物发胖成了个150斤的胖子，护工觉得长发护理麻烦给她剪了板寸短发，禁闭和药物的双重作用，再加上之前谋杀失败被揭穿羞辱的气闷长期在胸口回荡，三重组合之下，她彻底地在精神科医生的诊断中成了“无行为能力人”。

镜子里那张肿胀的脸，早已没有一丝一毫的娇媚，眉心却有深深的怨气，黑洞洞的双眼仿佛一口井，要把直视的人拉进深渊……

\--------------------------------------

赵宜身体一晃，一旁的化妆师眼疾手快地扶住了她。

她回过神来，对化妆师一笑：“没事，这妆容挺好的，谢谢你，麻烦帮我换双低跟的鞋子吧。”

她说着就脱掉了脚上的恨天高——她身材本就修长，再穿上这双鞋愈发显得高挑，但从气势上来说也有些咄咄逼人——她还记得，自己就是在接下来的宴会上，站在台阶上居高临下地看着那个女人：“你是服务生吗？怎么不穿工作服？”

这场宴会也是她堕落的开始——原先她打压和拆散那对鸳鸯，用的都是合法的手段，但这些手段不但不起效，反而令那对苦命鸳鸯更加情比金坚，而她的偏执也令她最终选择了非法的手段——

赵宜攥紧了手中小小的钱夹，有些疲惫地靠在车椅上。

她知道在半个小时后——在她抵达今天的宴会会场后，她会从同样在场但嗑药的堂哥的口袋里以“好奇”为名掏出他随身携带的LSD，然后“拿去玩玩”，实则是悄悄下在酒里，想让那个女人在大庭广众下出糗，毁掉她在未婚夫心里的形象……

但她敬酒给那个女人，要半劝半逼对方喝下时，一直关心对方的未婚夫却赶到了，替那个女人喝了这杯酒……

然后他俩一起离开了会场。

她在宴会后第三天才接到未婚夫的电话，一开口就是：“我要解除婚约。”

赵宜揉了揉太阳穴，她又一次忍不住看了手机：2017年6月4日。正是她熟悉无比的宴会当天，而不是她最后从精神病院墙上挂着的万年历里看到的2019年6月4日……

昨夜她是从噩梦中惊醒的，醒来时整张床都被汗湿了，她头昏脑涨地冲进浴室，往头上浇了好几捧冷水才平静下心神。

一般的噩梦都是在清醒后慢慢记不得细节，但这个噩梦却在她握着浴室花洒的时候愈发鲜明：她的每一个选择，那个女人的泪眼，未婚夫憎恶的眼神，父亲的失望，继母的冷漠，最后响起的警笛声……

她握着花洒在浴室里坐了半夜，直到窗外传来晨起的喜鹊叫声时才惊醒：噩梦的一切太真实了，而其中的发展又完全符合以她的性格能做出来的事情，仿佛几个小时的梦境把接下来两年的生活都走马灯地在眼前放了一遍。

未婚夫最后鄙夷又厌恶的眼神如同尖刀，刺入了她的内心搅动，把她眼前障目的纱扯了下来——无论她怎么做都无法再挽回这个男人了。现在已经是6月，距离未婚夫和那个女人认识已经过了3个月，他们已经发展到了互相倾心的地步，3个月比起她之前和未婚夫共度的3年要更令男人沉醉。

他看向她的眼神已经充满了不耐烦，但梦里的赵宜还恍然不觉，甚至认为“只要把狐狸精逼走就好了”。

何其可笑又不自知。

在等待约好的化妆师上门的1个小时里，她一遍又一遍地翻看手机里和未婚夫的合影，最后手停在了删除键上。

26年来养出来的骄傲性格在这一刻胜过了对未婚夫的执念：他已经无心，自己又何必有情？苦苦纠缠不但没有得到一丝一毫的回心转意，还让自己众叛亲离——最后连父亲也不愿意见她，把她交到医生手里后就再没出现过。

更何况……最后在精神病院的镜子里窥见的一瞥实在是令她胆寒，她绝不能，也不愿意落得如此下场！

\------------------------------

轿车停在了入口处，赵宜下了车，服务生是认识她的，一见到就热情地请进，赵宜没走几步就在庭院的自助餐台边上看到了这处场馆的主人，也是她的大堂哥。

大堂哥是个画家，扎了一簇小辫子，穿着一件敞开领口的花衬衫，今天的宴会名义上是为了庆祝大堂哥成功举办第一次个展，实则也有请来各路亲友，大家交际联谊，增进感情的意思——譬如她的父亲和伯父就想着借此机会，让未婚夫和她在大堂哥的宴会上，告知来宾敲定好的婚期，请大家届时赏光。

大堂哥转头看到她，笑着张开双臂走了过来：“宜妹，你来了？”她笑着快步扑到大堂哥怀里，跟他贴面：“为了在哥这里白吃白喝，我当然要第一个赶到！”大堂哥闻言哈哈大笑：“但你不是第一个，孙晋早就到了呢，诶，人去哪里了？”

赵宜听着“孙晋”的名字从堂哥嘴里吐出来，却忍不住一颤——孙晋正是她未婚夫的名字。

在梦中，孙晋今天提早来了，一见面就请她私下聊聊，她却眼尖地瞥见孙晋以“女助理”名义带进会场的那个女人，故意推说没空，转头就去堵那女人，想逼迫对方出丑。

大堂哥四处张望着想帮她找未婚夫，赵宜却随着堂哥拥抱的动作，从他的休闲裤口袋里瞥见了一个小密封袋，她一把揪出来。那是几片颜色花俏，乍一看像是孩童玩的贴纸般的小药片，正是大堂哥会服用的LSD。

艺术家的圈子和药物毒品往往密不可分，大堂哥也曾经说过：“我要寻找灵感嘛——”伯父伯母为此头痛万分，曾经打算送大堂哥去强制截断，但又怕家门丑闻外传，一直犹豫不决，而大堂哥在伯父伯母几次下定决心的时候，都抢先一步买了机票出国，令父母无计可施，只好看在他还算是思维正常，没有玩出坏事的份上硬生生忍住了。

但伯母一旦提起长子，还是面带愁容……

堂哥还在四处张望，没察觉到赵宜刚才的动作，赵宜鬼使神差地把药攥在手心里，轻轻推了大哥一把：“好啦，我要去找孙晋了！”

她快步走过拐角，心里不知道是激动还是紧张，只听到自己粗重的喘气声——虽然大堂哥说自己只是偶尔为了寻找灵感才嗑药，但亲近的人都看得出来，这终究损害了他的身体，大堂哥的脸色往往带着一种不自然的潮红和亢奋，最后伯父伯母也不得不认命——虽然潮汕人都指望长子继承家门，但大堂哥从大学申请了罗德岛设计学院而非哪个藤校的商学院开始，就已经实际上地拒绝挑起家族事业的重担，而走上和父辈祖辈不同的道路。

\---------------------- 

好在……在那个清晰得仿佛是预警的梦境里，除了“赵宜”的下场不太好之外，其他人的日子都不算太差，未婚夫和那个女人双宿双飞不说，伯父伯母也把所有的指望都放在了大堂姐身上，打算将事业交给大堂姐和堂姐夫传承，至于大堂哥，伯父的原话是：“算了，人家都说‘子女能毫无顾忌地选择学艺术才是摸到了上流社会的门槛’，赵家出一个艺术家也不差，反正家里也不缺钱，不需要他去学梵高，没准几百年后，世上没人记得我们的企业，但你哥哥的画却进了博物馆流芳百世，这样一想也不赖嘛，哈哈。”

能让一向重视传统，觉得搞艺术是不务正业的大伯和大伯母改变主意的，自然是对比产生美——比起大堂哥先前经常喝得烂醉，一个人和艺术家朋友们勾肩搭背，玩种种在老派人眼里看来离经叛道的游戏；穿了一身西装，面带微笑地在电视镜头前接受记者专访，谈自己第五次举办个展的心得，笑容绅士文雅，宛若一个雅皮士的大堂哥，更能让父母接受，也让他们在社交场合提起大哥面上有光——“啊呀，我们也是俗人，他们搞艺术的我也不太懂，您谬赞了。”

就连一直陪伴在大堂哥身边的那个男人，也令伯父伯母微笑着接受了——“现在都是21世纪了，做父母的都希望孩子幸福，儿子喜欢就好，毕竟比起我们父母，人家才是陪他一辈子的人啊。”

令大堂哥改变的契机并不是他某日开悟了，而是他遇到了一个男人，那个男人是大堂哥偶然认识的朋友，他俩在接触几次后成了情人，似乎正是梦中的“赵宜”为了孙晋疯魔的时候，大堂哥也和那个男人开始了热恋，那个男人从学历到性格都完美契合丈母娘们的择偶标准，一言一行就是个“上进、奋斗”的有为青年，和离经叛道的大堂哥完全不是一路的，但大堂哥却偏偏吃这套，而那个男人也很有点密不外传的手段——在他的陪伴下，大堂哥把药戒了，也开始如同父母所期盼的那样，偶尔应付一下上流社会的交际，而那个男人则忙前跑后，利用赵家的关系为大堂哥积极策划展会，正所谓“酒好也怕巷子深”，在几次精心筹备的展会之后，大堂哥拥有了社会知名度，成为了“新锐画家”。

而伯父伯母之前之所以不同意大堂哥搞艺术、嗑药，无非是传统的华裔观念，觉得这不务正业，也觉得这样说出去有辱门楣，在大堂哥骤然改观，令他们在亲友间又有了新的脸面后，便如获至宝欣然接受，就连令大堂哥改变的契机——那个男人，也令伯父伯母点头，甚至视他如亲儿子，把大堂哥名下的账户都交给对方管辖，一说起他来只是笑：“小钱是个多好的孩子啊，我们心里只把他当亲儿子看，这样踏实的男孩才是过日子的。我们心里也盼着他们白头到老。”

大伯母这话不是虚言，那个姓钱的男人确实是个持家的料子，在他的投资组合下，原先伯父伯母怕大堂哥饿死而设立的资产在他的管理下有增无减，他也不是图钱的样子，还在大伯母疑惑的时候主动劝说以大堂哥的名义设立了信托基金，令和大堂哥没有血缘也没有亲属关系的他不能染指——伯母在提心吊胆担心自己唯一的儿子被骗，观察了小钱一年后当即改口，和大伯父一起催着小钱跟大堂哥去注册结婚：“这真是命中来治你哥哥的，多好一孩子，可不能错过了。”

甚至大伯母还曾对着赵宜感叹：“小钱什么都好，要是个女孩，现在可能你哥哥的孩子都会叫‘奶奶’了……”但在见到小钱端着饼干出来后马上笑得堪比看到大堂姐的孩子：“哎呀，这种事交给保姆做就好了嘛，你何必这么累，说起来我和你爸爸逛街的时候，见到一只手表觉得很合适你，来，试一试……”

那个男人完全是潮汕婆婆心目中的完美儿媳：温柔体贴、善解人意、劝自己儿子上进、精打细算会持家……唯独就是多了一个零件。

\--------------------- 

赵宜出神地想着大堂哥的事情，一眼瞥见远处正在和来宾举杯的大堂哥，心里又想起小时候兄妹们玩耍的场景——母亲逝世后，父亲再娶之前，把她交给了伯父伯母照顾，她和大堂哥大堂姐如同手足般亲密，在梦里的“赵宜”为了孙晋神魂颠倒时，也就只有大堂哥和大堂姐试图把她拉出来……

但她当时在名为“孙晋”的泥潭里陷得太深了，无论手足怎么样试图拉起她也是无用功……最后那淤泥彻底吞噬了她。

赵宜怅然地摇头，眼前又浮现出大堂哥小时候让自己骑在他背上，去摘枝头的白玉兰的场景。

若那真是预知梦，还请除了“赵宜”的部分外一切成真吧。赵宜看着大堂哥瘦削的背影，默默地祈祷。

赵宜正想着，耳畔突然传来一声低语：“阿晋，我有点怕……”她一抬头，便看到了自己的未婚夫孙晋，而他身边，跟着他的“女助理”实则是恋人的那个女人。

李佳怡。

孙晋和李佳怡的故事，听上去就像是白马王子和灰姑娘……实际上也确实是——刚大学毕业的新人进了大集团上班，在上班第一天就在茶水间不小心把咖啡泼到了董事长的公子身上。结果一杯咖啡却令两人相识起来，孙晋把李佳怡调到自己身边做了个办公室助理，本是捉弄之举，却成就了欢喜冤家。

就像是新版邓文迪和默多克的故事。

今天孙晋来到会场，原本也是想请她私下谈谈，请求解除婚约——他表示自己对赵宜已无感情，但不忍欺骗她，更不希望自己爱的女人夹在两人之间，成为不道德的第三者。

他并不希望把普通家境的李佳怡当成情妇包养，而打算光明正大地和她结婚。

李佳怡……赵宜在唇齿间慢慢地咀嚼这个名字，即便克制还是忍不住溢出一丝冷笑。

她的名字也有一个“怡”，哪怕是前一周，孙晋在跟她打电话时都还唤她“宜儿”，这也令她觉得未婚夫看待李佳怡不过是对于路边野花一时新鲜，但实际上，在更早之前，他在拥抱她、呼唤她、凝视她的时候，眼前已经替换成另一个女人了吧？

即便下定了主意，不想让自己再重蹈覆辙，但心中激荡起的怨恨和伤感还是令赵宜猛地别过脸去，她身体大幅转动的举动令脖颈上的钻石项链撞在一起，发出一声脆响。走过来的孙晋和李佳怡显然也看见了她，赵宜眼角的余光瞥见那个西装笔挺的男人独自走了过来，在她身边站定：“赵宜，我有事情想和你私下谈谈，你方便吗？”

赵宜……从这一刻开始他叫了她的全名，而那之后也再没有“宜儿”了。

梦境的最后是未婚夫满含怨恨的一声：“赵宜，你真是疯了！”

赵宜猛地闭上眼睛，把想要溢出的泪意逼了回去。

君既无情我便休。

孙晋既然已经对她没有感情，那自己何必如同梦里那样苦苦纠缠，最后甚至像是烂俗电视剧里的反派那样，自作孽不可活？

她的头不想再为这个男人低下了。

赵宜睁开眼睛，直视这个她曾经深爱的男人：“怎么了，孙晋？”

孙晋对她做了个请的手势，她提起裙子，傲然地走过道旁的李佳怡——她不屑再给那个女人一个眼神，因为她不再把孙晋视为战利品，也就没有必要再把李佳怡当成敌人。

孙晋似乎也没有料到邀请的顺利，但他毕竟是从小被栽培出来的富家子弟，一怔后还是坦然的表情：“我就开门见山吧，赵宜，我想和你解除婚约，我已经不爱你了。”

“为什么？”即便早已知道原因甚至知道后果，但赵宜还是难以控制自己的情绪，她忍不住要问出这个最在意的问题——

因为她想亲耳听一遍，用曾经爱过的男人的话来结束这一段感情。

“我爱上了别的女人，我不能没有她。但我不愿意做包养这样不道德的事情，”孙晋正色，“这对你和对她……都是侮辱，我尊敬你，也尊敬赵伯父，不愿意做出跟你结婚却在外面包养情妇这种事。”

“好……”赵宜听见自己的喉咙里迸出笑意，他说出来了，他真的说出来了——而听到这一切的她，却再没有梦境中那样的狂热和不愿意相信。

“那我要问一句，你爱上的是谁？”她逼视在金丝眼镜后的孙晋的双眼。

孙晋踌躇了一会儿，似乎是在观察她的表情。

即便从小被教得再有涵养，赵宜此刻也忍不住七情上脸，她冷笑一声：“你放心，我不会搞什么打击报复，只是纯粹的好奇心罢了！毕竟我跟你也谈了3年恋爱，我很想知道自己是……”

一语未完她便卡住了，是的，梦里的赵宜一开始是好奇：未婚夫怎么会看上这个比起如同明珠的自己，只像是烛火那样的女人；其后就是愤懑——为什么有人舍弃日月的光辉不选，而选择脆弱的萤火虫？再之后就是偏执的好胜心占了上风——她可以得不到孙晋，但是夺走了孙晋的女人必须要消失！只有这样才能抹去她在这场争夺战中因败落而带来的耻辱感——她就这样坠入了泥潭。

孙晋听她这么说，叹了一口气，扭头看向一旁庭院柳树下站着的李佳怡，对方穿着白色的半身裙，脖子上带着一条显然是孙晋送的珍珠项链，清丽的容貌被珍珠柔和莹润的光芒一衬，倒也给表情局促的李佳怡带来几分贵气。

指头大小的明珠固然华贵，但也要看戴在谁身上——戴在李佳怡身上，就让人难免觉得像是塑料首饰。即便已经劝自己放下，但性格中的傲慢还是让赵宜忍不住腹诽起来。

但对方珍视的项链，在她的首饰盒里虽然不说凡几，也有个五六条的，就像孙晋一样——天底下的两条腿的男人又不止他一个！

难道大梦一场之后，还要在同一棵树上吊死吗？

赵宜听见自己低呲一声：“原来是李小姐啊。”她的话音忍不住拖长了，带着自己都能听出来的耻笑，“真是近水楼台。”

她对上了孙晋眼里的警告，对方担心地瞥一眼李佳怡，微微一点头神情里全是安抚，随后又连忙回头看向她，仿佛她下一秒就要扑过去把李佳怡撕碎活吃了似的。

赵宜掐了一把自己的手心，冷静下来，她倒也不得不佩服起孙晋了——比起那些婚后包养情妇的男人，他确实有担当多了。

她和孙晋的婚约虽然说是两人自愿的，但也有双方家长撮合的因素，彼此是在孙家的宴会上认识的，她在那场宴会上坐在孙晋的身边——位次当然是有意安排。

她和孙晋都知道彼此的身份当然不太可能脱离阶级去寻觅结婚对象，在笑谈后也试着交往起来——人或多或少都是看脸的动物，孙晋和她的外貌都不差，谈吐也是从小熏陶出来的，又都明白家长的深意，便在彼此没有恶感的情况下继续推进关系。

交往、热恋、订婚……事情的发展确实如同孙晋父母和她父亲的意愿，直到出现了李佳怡这个变数。

不可否认，如果孙晋真的选择一边和她结婚，一边包养李佳怡，赵家和孙家也不会如何——毕竟本就是出于利益的婚姻，这种事情太常见了，只要不闹到明面上来，那就是照样花团锦簇。

她和孙晋的婚约虽然掺杂着利益，但也未尝没有一丝真情——至少在孙晋拥她入怀，而她在情迷意乱间听着对方的炙热的心跳时，曾经这样想过：至少比起已逝的母亲和父亲来说，她和孙晋的未来应该会更甜蜜。

罢了……现在想这些还有什么意思呢？

赵宜挤出一个笑：“天下没有不散的宴席，我敬二位一杯吧。”

孙晋闻言，似乎是诧异于交涉达成之顺利，一时间不知道说什么，赵宜冷笑了一声，自顾自地去一旁的自助餐台上取酒，孙晋也快步跟上，她随意一指香槟台：“孙先生自便吧，免得担心我下毒了不是吗？”

她这话说得刻薄，本来是有失身份的，但孙晋似乎碍于自己的理亏，也并没有发作，而是自取了一杯香槟，朝她敬酒：“谢谢赵小姐，愿您今后一帆风顺，生活美满。”

赵宜举起一杯香槟，很没有形象地一口饮尽，像二流子拼酒那样朝对方亮了亮杯底：“愿孙先生和李小姐百年好合。”

语毕她把杯子在餐台上一磕，昂着头径直走开了。

赵宜为了形象憋着一股气往前走，也没看人，结果在拐过树篱角落时忽然脚下一滑，硬生生地砸进了一个男人怀里。

“哎呀！”对方惊叫一声，手里的一杯香槟全都撒了，把自己的衬衣和赵宜的裙子都泼湿了。

赵宜被对方扶着站起来，抬头看向那个被自己撞到的男人。

一看她就怔住了，虽然从2017年到2019年，深陷情网中不可自拔的赵宜没关注几个两条腿的男人，但有个男人却因为和赵家关系密切，因此她也颇为熟悉。

那正是被她撞到的男人——她大堂哥未来的丈夫，钱程远。

赵宜一见是熟人，原本肚子里的怨气和怅然也消了五分，连连道歉：“真不好意思，是我没看路！”

“没事，没事，”对方一惊后帮她捡起钱包递给她，“小姐没扭到脚吧？”

钱程远是个相貌堂堂的男人，笑起来时让人如沐春风，有礼貌又和气，赵宜因为昨夜的梦对他也颇为亲近，忙笑道：“没事。”她一眼看到钱程远的衣襟上全是酒渍，想起钱程远家境普通，怕他没有替换的衣服，在做客时出糗，忙道：“对不起泼湿了您的衣服，我叫服务生带您去换一套可好？”

钱程远闻言一怔：“您是？”

赵宜这才想起钱“哥夫”这会儿还不认识自己，笑道：“我姓赵，是今天东家的妹妹。”

“幸会幸会，我叫钱程远，是赵达先生的……朋友。”钱程远闻言也笑起来，对她自报家门，只是在说到“朋友”时顿了一下。

赵宜心里窃笑“朋友”只怕没那么简单，但她不敢惊了未来哥夫，只好忍着笑招手唤来服务生：“你带钱先生去客房，找一套衣服给他换上。”

赵宜从洗手间出来后，站在台阶上俯视整个庭院，熙熙攘攘的宾客之中早就不见了孙晋和李佳怡的身影，她忍不住冷笑一声，踱步到餐桌前取了一杯香槟独酌。

两口酒下肚，她却觉得胃里有点烧——她为了仪态，在冷餐会上一般不吃东西，本来应该是事先在家里吃点东西再过来的，但她被噩梦吓得胃口全无，只喝了一杯牛奶就出门了。

正当赵宜的手伸向饼干的时候，耳畔忽然响起一个声音：“赵小姐，刚才真是多谢了。”赵宜猛地抬头，才发现是换了一身新衣服的钱程远正笑眯眯地站在一旁。

\---------------------------------

钱程远态度温和谦逊，又总是笑口常开的模样，叫人观之可亲，和大堂哥赵达同居的时候，也对赵家从伯父伯母到保姆司机都礼貌客气，一开始大家还颇有些疑虑，觉得家境平凡的钱程远是看上了大堂哥的钱的大尾巴狼，但后来长期相处下来，却发现钱程远的做派是天生的，他自己一个人点菜时，对陌生的服务生亦是如此，并不是伪君子。

堂姐劝说大伯母的话此刻回响在赵宜耳边：“哪怕钱程远真的是装出来的，那他也是装到十分去了，能够这么长时间的和和气气，也是他的修为到家了，我们只怕不是他的对手。更何况钱程远是实打实地对大哥好不是吗？我昨天给大哥打电话的时候还听对面传来一句‘你把秋裤穿了吧’——爸妈你俩都不能劝得动大哥的，钱程远一说就准，要是真有祸心的，他早就搂走钱跑路了，但钱程远却让您设立信托基金，那不是深爱大哥，为了让您放心，还能是什么呢？若是真的要图钱，他不如去找个富家女更好？大家听白眼狼女婿和小家子气媳妇的故事多了，但谁听过基佬骗公公婆婆钱的故事呀？如今还有不少人一听‘同性恋’就要抓去关精神病院电击的，钱家又是普通人，他出柜肯定没有我们这种家庭来得自在，背地里肯定遭了不少白眼，但他面对您和爸爸当初那样的态度，都笑着接下来了——俗话说‘泥人都还有三分土性’，但他却在您和爸爸面前赔笑脸，那不是为了大哥愿意把脸放在地上给人踩吗？”

“如今大哥也不吃药了，妈妈，你和爸爸同意了吧，”大堂姐说的时候满是对手足的殷殷关切之情，“这样难得的真爱，多少人一辈子都碰不到，何必棒打鸳鸯呢？钱程远学历也很好，又不是那种卖弄风骚的乡下人，不比大哥先前的狐朋狗友好一万倍吗？唯独的缺点就不是个女人而已……但换个思路，要是一个男人能让大哥这辈子开开心心安安稳稳的，您和爸爸又何必在意性别？”

大伯母被大堂姐这样一说，嘴上还犹豫着：“你夸他都快上天了，我和你爸爸也没有为难过他……”但神色却明显地松动了。

后来的事情，就是大堂哥婚礼上和宾客间的笑谈了——

大伯母悄悄地来到了钱程远和大哥同居的公寓，不请自来直接敲门，那会儿大堂哥和钱程远正在吃饭，忙把老人家迎进门，大伯母一见室内装潢温馨，桌上的菜也是家常自己烹饪的而不是大堂哥以往的外卖盒子，心里便有所松动，再一看戒了药的大哥腿上穿着秋裤，身上套了件花纹歪歪斜斜的编织毛衣，正坐在餐桌前，碗里都是秋葵和炒木耳——大伯母的眼珠子差点要瞪出来了：以往在家的时候，让大堂哥多吃蔬菜跟要了他的命似的，结果在钱程远的餐桌上却是钱程远夹什么大堂哥吃什么，大堂哥还笑着给老母亲夹菜：“妈，你也尝尝小钱的手艺，可好吃了。”

饭后大伯母还没说话，大堂哥就先熟练地把碗收了要拿去洗，大伯母又是一惊——大堂哥既然自诩是搞艺术的，在家可是不修边幅的做派，虽然赵家也不缺保洁阿姨，但大堂哥这样主动做家务还是破天荒头一回，大伯母诧异地打量自己的儿子，发现他人胖了，脸上带着一种满足的笑意，身上穿的也是他平时最不喜欢的土气但保暖的衣服。

钱程远见伯母打量大堂哥，忙笑着说：“赵达，你放下吧，我来洗。”大堂哥从厨房里探出头来：“不用，不是说好了你做饭我洗碗的吗？”

大伯母闻言又看看墙上的照片，要不是大堂哥瘦削时的样子还留在照片里，她几乎以为自己的儿子是个冒牌货。

看着充满生活气息，阳台上绿意盎然的小公寓、看到原先的遍地酒瓶子被抱枕、小书架、鞋柜等等家具取代，再看到床头放的也是水瓶而不是药盒，又看到一旁取来饮料的钱程远，大伯母的心马上软了。

等大堂哥从厨房走出来，说着：“我觉得还是得买一个洗碗机……”的时候，大伯母开口就变成了：“赵达，你什么时候和小钱去注册结婚？”

钱程远在梦境里对她这个没有利害关系的堂妹也客气有理，当她哭着去敲大堂哥家的门时，钱程远为深夜到访的她端来一杯热可可，欲言又止地说些鸡汤，话里话外的意思是劝她不必为了一个男人搞到如此地步，但那会儿她早就魔怔了，哪里还听得进去，只觉得钱程远性格温吞懦弱，不再搭理对方。

\--------------------------------

如今见到钱程远，虽然是初遇，但在赵宜心中却如同重逢，她看到文雅的钱程远不由得便有一丝好感，笑道：“一点小事，钱先生不必在意，你和大哥打过招呼了吗？”

钱程远看着远处被人群簇拥的大堂哥，笑容稍纵即逝：“我跟赵先生打了招呼，但他比较忙，我就随便走走，这院子可真大啊。”

赵宜心里暗笑，这院子以后不也是你和大哥的吗？但又不好意思说出来，只好微笑：“那钱先生请自便吧，您是大哥请来的朋友，自然要尽欢。”

钱程远笑起来：“赵小姐客气了，请问您的芳名是赵嘉吗？”赵宜一怔，“赵嘉”是大堂姐的名字，第一次见面的钱程远多半是只听过她姐姐的名字，而没有见过真人或照片，看来这时间点，大堂哥赵达和钱程远应该还只是泛泛之交，并没有开始交往。

但是谁能想到缘分竟然如此奇妙呢？赵宜在心里浅笑，她对这个态度温和谦逊的哥夫并不讨厌，心想着对方迟早都是要知道赵家故事的，便笑着为对方解说：“我叫赵宜，是赵达的堂妹，赵嘉是他的胞妹，也是我的大堂姐。”

“……我还有两个弟弟，是父亲和继母生的，叫赵鄂和赵陕，”赵宜和钱程远碰杯，“他们还在上中学，所以今天没有过来，我们家里人不多，就伯父和我父亲两家，所以在家里时我们也不叫堂哥堂妹的，直接说哥哥妹妹，怕是刚才让钱先生误会了……”

两人说话间已经坐到了一处树篱边，钱程远笑着听她说话，不时问一句，棕色眼睛温柔地看着她。

赵宜见他如此，心里越发觉得他亲切，她笑着从钱夹里掏出手机，给钱程远看家人的照片：“你看，这就是大堂姐，我们姐妹是有些相似，但钱先生以后可不要认错了唷……”

钱程远凑过头看向屏幕，也笑道：“你们姐妹确实很像，眼睛又大又亮。”

赵宜有心尽快撮合大堂哥和钱程远，笑着又翻手机：“哥哥也是很帅气的人，你看，这就是哥哥刚拿到offer时在罗德岛拍的照片……”

钱程远看了，神情里亦有向往之色：“搞艺术的人果然洒脱。”他说着就不好意思地笑起来，棕色眼睛在镜片后闪着害羞：“我入学和毕业的时候拍的照片都是一板一眼的，不像赵先生那样会摆造型。”

赵宜闻言有些心疼他，钱程远在最初能够取信伯父伯母，而不是一开始就被当成诈骗哥哥的骗子赶出去，和他的学历也不无关系——钱程远在普林斯顿大学拿到了经济学学士学位。这对于华裔家长来说，是极为有分量的证明。

赵宜笑道：“钱先生在普林斯顿毕业，是前程远大之人，自然要摆一下庄重的造型，将来钱先生二十年后声名显赫，大家翻旧照片来看的时候，都要夸一句年轻时候就看得出您志向高远一表人才呢。”

钱程远闻言笑起来，像是对于赞美受宠若惊：“赵小姐谬赞了，照这么说，您也是从宾大毕业的，将来平步青云指日可待。我只好敬陪末座。”

“钱先生何必这样客气呢，”赵宜笑起来，想要再去取一杯酒，她空腹喝酒，现在有些不胜酒力，只觉得眼前的钱程远开始出现重影，“我只是个读历史研究的，比不得钱先生——”

她说着脚一滑，空杯子掉在了草地上，一咕噜滚远了。钱程远眼疾手快地一把扶住她：“赵小姐没事吧？”

“没事……”赵宜想笑，但脚上却使不上劲，她还没来得及继续说，就听得钱程远说：“那我扶您回屋里休息吧？”

钱程远把她的手臂搭在自己脖颈上，半扶半抱带她进了堂哥的二层别墅。

赵宜一看一楼零零散散坐了几个宾客，其中还有长辈，酒醉上脑不耐烦客套，低声对钱程远说：“去二楼。”钱程远一怔，小声答：“好。”

两人拐过楼梯拐角，赵宜想要去开大堂哥的卧室房门，却发现反锁了，不耐烦地“啧”了一声。钱程远安抚着说：“没事，我们再试别的屋子。”好在第二间客房就轻易地拧开了，赵宜进了屋就脚软地栽倒在床上，嘟囔了一句：“有劳。”

她听到门锁上的声音，便闭上了眼睛。

一闭上眼，孙晋的脸却在黑暗中突兀地出现了，那句“愿赵小姐今后一帆风顺，生活美满”又回响在赵宜耳边，她忍不住笑起来——

这回倒是真的美满了，只不过是李佳怡和孙晋的一帆风顺，与赵宜没有一点关系。

她笑了几声就没了力气，靠在床头只觉得视线模糊，一伸手才发现是一脸的泪，她胡乱要去翻找纸巾，但此时耳边却又响起脚步声，一条温热的毛巾递到脸前：“给。”

赵宜酒意上头，也顾不得是谁，一把接过去，胡乱擦着鼻涕和眼泪，脸埋在毛巾里：“我比她差在哪里？”

“外貌？学历？家世？”她的眼泪一泻千里，“我有哪里配不上你的？”

她想到梦中孙晋决然转身的表情，愈发怨恨和心酸：“你知不知道我为了你……”

那人站在她面前，没有说话，半晌才轻轻地把手搭在她肩膀上：“没有，你很好——”

赵宜已经醉得上头，听了这句话不但没有平息，反而心底生出一股火气，她一把甩开毛巾，冲起来揪着那人的领口：“这就是你拒绝的理由吗？”

在泪眼和醉眼的两重朦胧中，她看到对方踉跄着后退了一步，结巴道：“我没有……”

“是啊，你没有，”赵宜想到刚才和孙晋决裂的场面，心里又痛上一分，她死要面子把狠话说绝了，但一人独处时又想起3年来两人柔情蜜意的点点滴滴，愈发觉得干脆说出“我已经不爱你了”的孙晋冷漠冰凉，“你只是这样一本正经地拒绝我，然后转头就要和她百年好合——”

她的眼泪又落了下来，视线模糊得连对方的脸都看不清，只隐约看到那只黑框眼镜。

孙晋什么时候换了黑框眼镜？他不是一直戴金丝边的吗？赵宜心里骤然冒出这个念头，但对方的手却递过一张纸巾，小心翼翼地在她脸上擦：“你先别哭了……”

对方这么说，赵宜就越是落泪，她忍不住扑进那个温暖的怀抱里，带着三分怨恨五分热爱还有两分执念啃咬对方露出来的脖颈：“别走好不好……你喜欢温柔的女生，我也可以改……”

对方被赵宜的重量一扑，重重地摔倒在床上，手忙脚乱地想要推开她，但又不敢用力，与其说是推搡，竟变得有些像暧昧的抚摸。

赵宜脑子里不合时宜地冒出一个想法：“擒贼先擒王”，她的手直接滑过对方的胸膛，小腹，旋即毫不犹豫地伸进了西裤之间——

她满意地听到对方的呼吸粗重起来，轻轻地用指甲揉搓着那团肉块，把翘起的部位握在自己手心里，她把散落的头发扬到背后，得意地宣称：“我就要让你看看，我比那个胆小木讷的女人好在哪里——”

\-----------------------

赵宜一觉醒来，发现自己浑身酸痛——准确地来说是脖子疼，她似乎不是睡在枕头上，而是枕在某个男人的手臂上睡了一整夜。

赵宜心里一惊，残酒瞬间醒了，她睁开眼睛发现是大堂哥家的客房，再一转身，她差点叫出来——

孤男寡女衣衫不整地躺在床上，自然没有第二种可能。但……那个脖子上胸前全是牙印的男人，却是个再糟糕不过的对象——糟糕到她宁愿自己是和孙晋打了一次分手炮。

**和她睡在一起的男人** —— **是她堂哥未来的丈夫** ， **钱程远** 。

钱程远也听到了响动，迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，伸手去摸床头的眼镜，他的另一只手随着赵宜的动作，还亲密地搭在赵宜裸露的腰间。

钱程远戴上眼镜，态度亲昵地朝她一笑：“你醒了？”

赵宜愣在床上，脑子里只剩一个念头——他妈的， **他不是个基佬吗** ？

\---------TBC---------------

**Note:**

*本文的灵感来自于和朋友的笑谈：“电视剧/小说里那些有权有势的恶毒女配，怎么脑子里只剩下‘拆散男主角和女主角’这点芝麻大的事情？要我说有钱又漂亮干啥不好，非巴着一个男人还各种骚操作，大可不必……”、“什么‘拱手山河讨你欢’，我觉得一般思路应该是——江山我占了，你们（男女主角）爱咋山无棱就山无棱吧。”

但是根据这个灵感成文后，却发现一旦让“恶毒女配角”快刀斩乱麻地从“混乱的三角关系”里跳出来后，女配角的生活就马上成了新的变数——完全是一个新的故事了。

因此在结合一些我想描写的元素和新的感情关系后，就有了本文——

接下来的 **剧情** 大概是 **脱缰野狗** ，请不要报以严肃的期待。

【目前可以剧透的是：这不会是传统/比较常见的恋爱剧，主人公的相处模式也有别于传统的言情。】

*关于主人公的姓名，我已经在随便起名的路上越走越远：

女主角叫赵宜（赵一），弟弟叫赵鄂（赵二）和赵陕（赵三）；堂哥赵达（赵大），堂姐赵嘉（赵甲）—— ~~突出一个放飞自我~~

 ~~*~~ ~~其实男主角的名字和未婚夫的名字也是相对的，钱程远（远）孙晋（近）~~

*更新不定期， ~~想哪写哪~~

2020.8.7:

Hi, Everyone, There are **the heroes and heroines of all my original novels** , you can **try to find the female character of this novel**.😘 

(I customized this pic by lofter@嘘言. All rights reserved, thx.)


	2. 试探与交易

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我想和你做个交易。”

\---------------------------

赵宜抱着一种做贼心虚的态度，带着有二十多个未接来电和一百来条未读消息的手机回到了家。

万幸大堂哥昨天在宴会上找不到她之后，还以为她大受打击，此刻正和其他家人在外寻找她，否则她真不知道要是给大堂哥看见她和钱程远一起从客房里出来，该如何解释。

钱程远见她的脸色万分难看时，似是察觉出她的反悔，轻轻地说了一句：“赵小姐，我不会说出去的，只要您想，昨晚什么都没有发生。”她诧异于这个男人的敏锐，心知此刻也必须要他管住嘴——虽然她和未婚夫孙晋算是和平分手，但前脚刚和未婚夫分手，后脚就失踪还跟个男人上床了，若是被老派的父亲听到实在难以解释。

所以她干脆直接地向钱程远展示了当前进退两难的局势：“我是有未婚夫的。”

这话一出，她看到钱程远的脸色瞬间沉重了，那个带着黑框眼镜，笑容温和的男人一脸歉意：“……我很抱歉，我会保密的。”钱程远的神情掩盖在窗帘的阴影中，她看不太分明，但却觉得不止是歉意，可事态紧急她一时间也无法仔细琢磨，只是继续说下去：“我昨天刚和他分手了，就在跟你遇见前10分钟。”

她看到钱程远的脸上浮现出一丝轻松，才继续说下去：“但是昨天的宴会本来是要留给我和他宣布正式的婚期的。”

赵宜又低下头，看向手机里的未接来电，还有大堂哥和大堂姐发来的消息：“宜妹，你在哪里？”、“孙晋的事情我已经知道了，正在和孙家沟通，妹妹你先回家。”

赵宜的手指点开了通讯录，停在新增的“钱程远”一栏上，在她和钱程远商量好分时段离开大堂哥的别墅前，钱程远给了她联系方式：“如果赵小姐遇上什么需要我解决的问题，我一定到。”

赵宜的手指停在“删除”一栏上，犹豫了半晌，最终还是没有按下去。

从今早梦醒开始就跳出来的担忧在她心底愈发大声了——她和钱程远发生了关系，而且钱程远还对她颇有点恋恋不舍的样子，那么大堂哥怎么办？钱程远本来应该是大堂哥的丈夫才对……

而且，钱程远不该是个100%的同性恋吗？赵宜咬住嘴唇思索，希望从那个清晰得如同预见的梦境里找出一点关于钱程远的蛛丝马迹。

赵宜忽然想到一件事——在大堂哥和钱程远举办婚礼的当天，她也在会场，当她从洗手间走出来时，恰好瞥见大堂哥和钱程远正在更衣室里系领结，她看钱程远从背后搂住了大堂哥，十分亲昵地蹭对方的后颈，不想打扰他俩，就轻手轻脚地走过去了。

门没关的更衣室里传来钱程远的说话声：“你的腰还在痛吗？要我给你揉一揉吗？”大堂哥的笑声也传了出来：“你啊——要是没有那么多新花样就算是爱护我的脊椎了。”

当时她还轻笑：家人顾及新人的面子，从没问过钱程远和大堂哥谁上谁下的问题，大伯父和大伯母对于钱程远十分爱护，也有一层原因是看在钱程远对人温柔体贴、而大堂哥桀骜洒脱，心里自然把钱氏当成了那个在下面的人，传统的家长们默认自己的儿子还是充满阳刚之气的插入方后，自然对“扮演女性角色”的钱程远充满了一种公公婆婆看新媳妇，越看越怜惜的心态。

但是谁知道钱程远是在上面的那个呢？赵宜还记得自己当时蹑手蹑脚走过去，却又忍不住为自己的猜测失误而哑笑——她一开始也以为比大堂哥还小3岁、身材并不算伟岸、待人又温和细腻的钱程远是个0，心道如今这样“传统的”0可真是少见——她的交际圈里可有好几个肱二头肌能夹死苍蝇的0.

但是……钱程远就算是个1，对于这样尴尬的局势又有何帮助呢？——她一样是和一个同性恋，还是自己哥哥未来的丈夫的同性恋上了床。

赵宜按住了太阳穴，这时候房门传来轻轻的叩击声，继母的声音从门后传来：“宜儿，你在屋里是吗？”

赵宜苦笑一声，心道该来的总是要来的，但她已经不是可以把一切都推给家人的12岁小女孩了，她深吸一口气走过去打开了房门。

穿了一身灰色的外出职业装的继母走了进来，她保养得很好，五十来岁的人看起来也只像三十岁后半的成熟女性，头上更是没有一根白发。

\--------------------------------------------

赵宜对继母的感观颇为复杂——她的生母和父亲是在长辈安排下结婚的，比起自由恋爱更像是两个家庭为了增加财富和维持阶级的结合，生母和父亲没有多少感情，自生下赵宜后更是淡漠，在她的记忆里父亲时常不回家，而母亲则扮演着居家贵妇的姿态，每天和其他夫人交际。

其实赵宜的抚育更多是交给了保姆，她和生母一天说的话可能还没有接送的司机多，但生母也并非对孩子全然不闻不问的人，若是赵宜在她得空时跑到她面前撒娇，她也总会陪赵宜玩一会儿，虽然她往往陪赵宜玩了一局游戏，或是读了一本故事就叫来保姆：“你跟保姆去玩好不好？妈妈还有事。”记忆里那个美丽的女性虽然对她并不像是一般的母亲对孩子那样，时刻抱着疼爱，但也不是典型的怨妇，对着孩子喋喋不休，她仿佛一张泛黄的老照片，温馨却隔着一层模糊的轻纱，是虽近也远的女性。即便如此，孩子对于母亲总抱有天然留恋，在年幼时赵宜比起温和但经常不在家的父亲来说，更亲近生母。

后来生母罹患乳腺癌，在她9岁时于新世纪的钟声中病逝。

生母逝世后，父亲把她托付给伯父伯母照料，3年后再婚，对象便是继母——而继母在进门还不到半年的时候，就生下了二弟赵鄂——并非早产而是足月生产。祖母是传统做派，对此颇有微词，觉得出身寒素的继母是母以子贵、挟子宫以令父亲才进了赵家的门，因此言行里时刻带出一点来，而赵宜去陪伴老人家的时候没少听到只言片语：“她家只是在唐人街开杂货店的……”、“家里六个兄弟姐妹，一大家子人，她又是长姐，最小的弟弟还在读高中，这样的女人，多半是要掏空婆家补贴娘家的……”

继母和父亲并没有显著的年龄差，只是比父亲小了两岁，是父亲高中时的学妹，对此祖母也曾私下和大伯父抱怨过，却被赵宜听了去：“……当年你弟弟要娶她，我和你爸爸死活不同意才逼得他改口，娶了宜儿的妈妈，谁知道你弟妹一死，这个女人到底还是进门了！听说她这些年一直没有结婚，又是带着身孕进门的，真的像你弟弟说的那样‘多年后重逢’才有鬼了，只怕是这些年来都藕断丝连吧——宜儿没有个弟弟，多半根子也是在这上面！”

当时赵宜已经12岁，并不是记不得生母的稚童，又因为祖母的言行，对继母并不亲近，也不肯改口叫继母“妈妈”，而是坚持唤她“阿姨”，又要求继续和大堂哥大堂姐住在一起，父亲没有办法，只能继续把她托付给伯父伯母。

直到上大学前，她一年回自家的次数都有限，后来祖母去世，而她也随着年龄增长，有了城府，学了些“上流社会的做派”——和继母针锋相对，冷嘲热讽并不是得体的做派，对于她的风评也有害，再加上继母的行为举止，在明面上确实也无可指摘——她从没有当面对父女俩挑拨离间或是欺压继女，继母只是端着客气的微笑，打着太极就把赵宜那些带着敌意的表达给推了回去。

而成年的赵宜也学会了以柔克柔——她和继母之间保持着冷淡客气的社交距离，即便同在一个屋檐下也像是并不熟悉的远亲那样，客套但疏离。母女间如同最熟悉的陌生人，家中没有战火的硝烟，但也没有亲情的温柔。

而父亲发现这样的现状已经固定下来后，似乎也安于现状，也不再提什么让后妻和前妻的女儿“多亲近”之类的话了，更多地把精力放在两个幼子身上——继母在生下二弟的两年后，又生下了三弟赵陕，这也令年迈的祖母不再提陈年往事。

父亲虽然是移民的后代，却深受来自潮汕的祖父母以及华裔的传统观念影响，觉得“儿子才是传后人”——这也反映在他的财产分配上，虽然现在父亲还不满六十岁，并没有为子女们做财产上的安排，但赵宜早已在父亲的日常言行中得知了他的安排——无论如何，属于父亲的产业和股权还是要交给两个继母生的弟弟继承，亲生女儿虽然不至于像是灰姑娘去喝西北风，但能分配到的只是不动产和一些存款、珠宝，企业的股权则不会给分毫到赵宜手里。

察觉到父亲的态度多少影响了她的人生规划——在申请大学时，赵宜并没有选择华裔最为热爱的管理学或是经济学专业，而是毅然选择了历史学，大堂姐对此颇为不解，但她只是冷笑：“既然我不是传后人，又何必劳心费力去读商科呢？”她和大堂哥出于热爱放弃了商学院选择了绘画不同，读历史学多少有些赌气——既然生父只是打算好吃好喝地供养她完成学业，给她准备一笔丰厚的嫁妆，而把家门传承的希望寄托在弟弟们身上，那她又何必废了老鼻子劲再去走华裔们热衷的道路、出人头地给父母争光？——横竖她婚后多半也是做全职太太的，费心学几年下来既然都是做花瓶，那不如选择一个更轻松的专业，将来做哪一家的花瓶时也能更有底气，施施然地说一句：“毕竟文科专业不好就业嘛，我就在家做全职太太了。”

但她的念头却到底有些偏差——宾大怎么说也是常春藤盟校，教学要求严格，文科并不比商科轻松，四年本科下来她的头发掉了不知凡几，但脱了一层皮后好歹还是全须全尾地毕业了。

因为专业的选择和以往家里的相处，她和继母生父都并不亲近，父亲有些失望于女儿没有像堂姐那样就读商学院，但或许是想着她终究是要出嫁做他人妇的，也对女儿采取了一种放养的态度，除了安排她和生意伙伴的儿子相亲外，未再过问赵宜的人生选择。

\--------------------------------------------

此刻面对继母，明明前一日两人还讨论过“要在大堂哥的宴会上宣布结婚的消息”，但赵宜面对她却有暌违之感——昨夜预知的梦境是如此的清晰，此刻她还安然地站在这里，面对疑惑的继母而不是梦里父亲最后的冷眼，竟让她觉得往日里客套疏离的继母也不是那么难以相处了。

此刻她扪心自问，自己先前厌恶李佳怡到了极点，也未尝没有恨屋及乌的因素——普通家庭出身却令未婚夫一往情深的李佳怡，令她恍惚中看到了继母的影子，出于对生母的追思而愈发憎恶李佳怡。

“宜儿，”继母似是在端详着她的脸色，“孙晋给你爸爸打电话，说要取消婚约，是怎么一回事？昨天我和你爸爸打了好几次你的电话，你也不接……”

“孙晋爱上了他的女秘书李佳怡，”赵宜实话实说，“发誓非她不娶，也不愿意包养她——他觉得这是对李佳怡和我们的侮辱，所以他跟我提出取消婚约。我看他心意坚定，知道没法挽回，就答应了。”

“怎么会这样？”继母十分震惊，“你之前不是还……十分热衷地筹备婚礼吗？”

赵宜差点被这个问句噎住——她先前觉得李佳怡不过是孙晋一时的玩物而已，并不当一回事，加上痴爱孙晋，更是想逼他早日成婚，所以才热切地暗示双方父母，又积极地筹备婚礼。

面对继母的疑问，赵宜苦笑一声，她狠狠地掐了一把自己的手心，痛意逼得她眼圈霎时间红了：“阿姨，我之前也没把那个女秘书当回事，但你昨天没有看到孙晋的表情——他的眼里已经只有李佳怡了，他连‘要是我一边和你结婚一边包养她，这是对赵伯父的不尊重’这样的话都说出来了，他是心意已决，我又能做什么呢？倒不如直接放手，还有点最后的体面……”

赵宜一口气把锅全推在了孙晋头上，心里顿时畅快不少，继母似乎震惊于赵宜的泪眼和话语里的信息量，欲言又止，赵宜此刻看着她也没有了继续说下去的欲望——她到底还是爱过孙晋一场的，此刻坦诚失败令她如坐针毡。

赵宜摇了摇头就往门外走去，继母反应过来，急忙跟上去：“宜儿，今晚你爸爸要去和孙家协商，你要跟着去吗？”

赵宜快步向前：“阿姨，我去还有什么意义呢？”她回头看了一眼继母，苦笑一声：“你也是女人——”

她看着灰色套装的继母，只觉得心下凄然，虽然继母自从嫁给父亲以来，对她的行为上无可挑剔，也从未做过“虐待前妻的孩子”之类的恶毒继母行径，但到底不是她房间里相框上那个美丽温柔的女人——如果生母还在，她此刻或许早已扑到对方的怀里嚎啕大哭了吧。

赵宜摇摇头，又要转身下楼，但此时却听得玄关处“咔嚓”一声，是父亲打着电话的声音飘了进来，她心里一惊，一脚踩空了——

膝盖在台阶上磕出一声闷响，赵宜整个人结结实实地从二楼的台阶上摔倒了一楼，她痛得只发出一声气音，杂乱的脚步声响起，三弟的叫声传来：“姐姐！姐姐！”

\----------------------

赵宜看着自己打上了石膏的右腿，又看着父亲和继母离去的背影，自嘲地一笑——好了，至少现在她不用去孙家扯皮了，就让孙晋一个人面对双方家长的指责和怒火吧。

反正她也跟父亲表明了态度，绝不会再跟孙晋结婚，父亲或许是已经从继母和孙家那里听到了一些始末，对于她的态度也没说什么，只是叹息着说：“算了，你先养好腿吧，先不说这个了。”

赵宜倚靠在病床的枕头上，手指揉着太阳穴，她现在总算是腾出空来，可以好好琢磨钱程远这个人了。

\---------------------------------------

和已经是第三代移民的堂哥赵达不同，钱程远是大陆来美的留学生，在毕业之后求职成功，从F1签证变成了拿H1B签证的一员投行外籍员工。

华裔和印度裔是美国移民里占大头的两处来源，钱程远的专业又并非计算机等移民抢手专业，更是竞争激烈，由H1B签证转为绿卡是参天大道，但也十分难走，是以伯父伯母一开始听说钱程远的出身时，未尝没有怀疑过他的居心——毕竟比起H1B签证苦苦熬六年，最后还不一定能拿到绿卡来说，通过婚姻入籍可谓便捷的偏门，更何况大堂哥虽然放荡不羁，但终究是个富家子，和他结婚除了入籍，更有金钱上的利益。

钱程远比大堂哥小3岁，今年已经29岁——恰好是本科毕业后的第六年，也是他的OPT签证转为H1B签证的第五年。H1B签证总计有效期6年，是许多想要拿到绿卡的外国人都会走的路，但若满六年期还未能申请到绿卡的话，持有者便只能离开美国，不能再停留。

而梦境中的钱程远，确实在伯父伯母点头前没有得到金钱上的利益，但若说他一无所获，也不尽然——除了婚姻带来的绿卡，在和大堂哥开始热恋后，钱程远重新回到了普林斯顿大学，成功拿到了博士入学的offer；而他修读博士学位时虽然得到了校方的奖学金，但并非学费全部减免——自然，为钱程远提供了博士学费的人是大堂哥。

“博士学位在读”比起本科毕业来说，也在伯父伯母面前为钱程远多添加了一层说服力。

虽然昨夜的梦只持续到2年后，而在梦境里钱程远还未毕业，但赵宜十分肯定，以钱程远的聪明和专业水平，她十分肯定对方在博士毕业后能找到一个教职，并在未来评为终身教授——毕竟这也是普林斯顿学子优于其他藤校的卓越之处。

比起赵家三代经商的富裕来说，钱程远的家境就显得普通很多——但这也是相对的：毕竟能送儿子留学美国读商科的大陆家庭，再怎么说穷也是中国前10%的家境了。

钱程远的父母都是上海海关的公务员，虽然已经是第三代移民，但赵宜也知道在遥远的大陆，是何等职业最吃香，而在跟大陆还有生意往来的伯父一辈人看来，这样的家庭背景无疑是又为钱程远多了一重背书。

但伯父伯母并没有跟钱程远的父母有过任何会面——在他们得知儿子和钱程远热恋时，钱程远早已本科毕业工作数年，而他的父母在钱程远大三那年因车祸已双双去世。

钱程远虽然入读普林斯顿，但拿的并不是全额奖学金，四年本科的学费加上生活费并不算小数目，赵宜想起梦中和钱程远闲谈时，曾经听他说：“……那时候我得到消息赶回国内，在处理完后事后我断了经济来源，没有办法只能把父母的房子卖了，拿着先收到的一部分房款又回到美国，就靠着这笔钱完成剩下的学业。”

当时正是在大堂哥的婚宴上，来宾里也有不少还在OPT时间忙着找工作，或是H1B签证的大陆出身的宾客，闻言都唏嘘起来，感同身受地安慰钱程远：“都过去了，今后的生活会越来越好。”

梦中的钱程远在说完后也释然一笑，温柔地看向堂哥：“我也感谢命运，能让我遇上赵达，又给了我一次远跨重洋吃软饭的机会。”他这样自谦，大伯母反而不好意思起来，笑着说：“小钱就是谦虚，读博是正经向上，哪能叫吃软饭？这比赵达强多了，赵达只读完了本科就不肯再读了，还是小钱好学，我支持你，就该让赵达割肉，他才知道结婚没有那么容易——不然牧师证婚的时候为何要说‘互相扶持’呢？双方陪伴着一起进步，才是婚姻的益处嘛。”

\--------------------------

钱程远重新回到大学就读博士学位后，自然又换回了F1签证，等他博士毕业，又可再有OPT时间找工作，而往往许多博士生在就读期间，都已担任起部分的教职了，毕业后求职比起本科生来说，要轻松不少。

但是如果只以这一点就判定钱程远和大堂哥的婚姻是有居心的，未免说服力不足，毕竟钱程远的能力十分出众，也未曾表露出“想靠婚姻换取绿卡”的意愿来，对于一个能以自己的水平在竞争激烈的华尔街求职成功的外国人来说，这样的指控有些捕风捉影了。

更何况……赵宜闭上眼睛，眼前又浮现出 **大堂哥和钱程远对望** 时， **四目含情** 的画面来，她和大堂哥毕竟是兄妹，性格上也有几分相似，那样的眼神，她在孙晋看向自己时见过；也在孙晋和李佳怡的脸上见过，在父亲看向继母时见过；但是不曾在父亲看向生母时见过……

**那是爱恋的视线** 。

她绝不会看错。

钱程远对大堂哥，无疑是有感情的——若真是伪装，装得了一时，也装不了两年这么漫长的时间，还经历种种委曲求全……

这也是如今令她痛苦的关键：并不是和陌生男人上床而产生的道德上的不安，而是 **恐惧于自己是否在莽撞下改变了未来** ？

今早和钱程远分开的时候，那个棕色眼睛温柔微笑的男人一直注视着她，言辞里也不再提什么大堂哥，而从他昨天的表现来看，此时他和大堂哥还并不熟悉……

但就梦境而言，钱程远本该是这段时间前后跟大堂哥开始交往的，如果因为自己这个变数，而导致钱程远和大堂哥之间并没有擦出火花，那要怎么办？

赵宜一想到大堂哥瘦削的背影，就心如刀绞。钱程远可谓是重塑了大堂哥的人，要是这样一个人并没有陪在大堂哥身边，难道会有李成元、张城源之类人出现，让大堂哥戒断毒品，又变成父母眼中的有为后浪吗？

这样的几率哪怕有也太渺小了，比起一个现成的钱程远来说，她并不敢赌，如果是因为自己令大堂哥失去了未来的佳偶，她今后夜深时，如何还能睡得着？

赵宜正出神的时候，病房外响起了敲门声，她扬声道：“请进。”

但进来的却不是手足或者朋友，而是带着一束鲜花的钱程远。

赵宜瞪大了眼睛：“你怎么……？”面对她的惊讶，钱程远却神情坦然，还带着一丝关切：“我等赵小姐已经走远了才从别墅里出来，却刚好撞上了回来换衣服的赵达先生，他说自己要陪着您父亲往孙家去，又说您摔断了腿，现在正在医院里，我想了想便来探望您。”

似是看出赵宜的担忧，钱程远又说：“赵小姐放心，我遇上赵达先生的时候，已经走出了他的别墅，我对他说自己是今早发现手表不见了，担心是否掉在了昨夜的会场，才又过来寻找的。赵先生那会儿十分匆忙，也没说什么，只是给我留了个联系方式，说万一在别墅里找到了，就告知我。”

好厉害的手段。赵宜心里暗叹一声，“留了个联系方式”可见大堂哥跟钱程远先前的关系最多不过是点头之交，彼此间连电话都没有；但钱程远这么一说，不但撇清了他留在别墅里过夜的嫌疑，还又拿到了大堂哥的号码——算上他手上自己的联系方式，他已经把他们兄妹的号码都拿到手了。

赵宜端详着眼前这个棕色眼睛的华裔男人——钱程远戴着眼镜，他身材高挑却瘦削，并不像是坚持去健身房的未婚夫孙晋那样肩膀宽阔体格伟岸，再加上偏白的皮肤，倒真的挺符合美国人的刻板印象——像个文弱的华裔书呆子。

再加上钱程远时常挂在嘴边的微笑，更显得他这个人温文尔雅而没有杀伤力，这也令赵家人都觉得钱程远是个翩翩君子文弱书生，叮嘱大堂哥“要对小钱好一点”。

但钱程远是在H1B签证的第五年，在屡败屡战申请绿卡的最后一年和大堂哥相遇的，是一人远渡重洋的高级公务员的孩子，手段长袖善舞，真的只是“善于交际”、“待人和善”这么简单吗？

赵宜的耳边又响起梦里大堂姐赵嘉的话：“……哪怕钱程远真的是装出来的，那他也是装到十分去了，能够这么长时间的和和气气，也是他的修为到家了……”

大堂哥温暖的怀抱和热情的笑脸浮现在眼前，赵宜下意识地说道：“钱先生， **我想和你做个交易** 。”

钱程远的脸上敛去了笑意，他一脸严肃地说：“如果赵小姐是担心昨晚的事情，我向您保证过不会说出去的，我也没有拍照或者录视频。这点请您放心——”

“ **我不是那种诈骗犯** 。”钱程远一字一顿地说。

赵宜没有开口，钱程远轻轻地叹了一口气：“如果赵小姐是担心疾病的话，我们昨晚是做了安全措施的，或者需要我现在去体检，给您看一下体检报告？”

钱程远的眼尾天然带一点下垂，平日里便显得温柔可亲，此刻他神情严肃，竟还有几分无辜的味道。

若是让外人看了，只怕会当成是无理取闹的女友和大伤脑筋的男友吧，赵宜忍不住冷笑一声：她已经回过味来——即便她昨夜喝醉了对钱程远用强在前，但钱程远再瘦弱也是个男人，而她也并非一身腱子肉的女举重队员， **岂有钱程远一个成年男性会被她压得不能动弹** ， **任她为所欲为的道理** ？今早她出于慌张和内疚没有细问，但现在想来这剧情却不那么顺理成章——钱程远能把她扶到客房，可见没有醉得如同她那么厉害，一个没上头的男人，说是“酒后乱性”显然不太有说服力，而既然没有醉酒，身为一个健康的男性，推开一个醉酒的女性，让对方独处是什么难事吗？

更何况她昨夜醉得迷迷糊糊，可钱程远还记得戴套了，这往小了说也是对她见色起意，往大里可就不好说了……赵宜冷笑一声，此刻心里亦不免有些后怕：还好她醉酒时身边是这个熟人，要是遇上大堂哥那些三教九流的朋友，被人捡了尸的话，她现在可能要吃紧急避孕药，甚至是HIV阻断药了。

赵宜直视那双掩在玻璃镜片后的棕色眼睛：“我说的不是这件事。”

“钱先生在穆迪评级任职对吧，”赵宜决定抢占主动权，她把梦境里记得的钱程远的信息不疾不徐地说了出来，“我要是没有记错的话，您的H1B签证已经是第五年了，但是绿卡还没有申请下来，这样到了明年要是还不能拿到绿卡的话，您就只能回大陆了吧？如果我没有猜错的话， **您在昨天来我哥哥的宴会前** ， **其实跟他并不熟悉吧** ？”

赵宜观察着钱程远的神色，她发现对方的脸色伴随着自己吐出的字眼愈发凝重，男人嘴角常见的笑意也消失了，眉心聚起一道小小的川字。

难道真的是这样吗？赵宜心中并没有猜中的喜悦，反而觉得悲哀——难道大堂哥的佳偶，真的只是因为这样的理由才出现在他的生命里吗？难道钱程远的所作所为，真的是如同大堂姐那随口一说的最不妙的猜想那样吗？“哪怕他是装出来的，也是他的修为到家了……”

真的有人可以演戏演得如此持之以恒，到了以假乱真的地步吗？赵宜想起钱程远和堂哥对视时的含情脉脉，心下怅然。

赵宜又掐了一把手心，心里默念着大堂哥的名字，再度逼视那双棕色的眼睛——哪怕是包藏祸心也好，是真心相爱也罢，钱程远都是那个让大堂哥戒毒并且更上一层楼的男人。

而这也是她现在唯一想要达到的目标——她无法接受因为自己产生的变动，就把本该属于大堂哥的命运契机给篡改了。

无论如何，至少要 **帮大堂哥夺回原本属于他的那段命运** 。

赵宜含笑看向那双棕色的眼睛：“钱先生有没有想过重新回到大学深造，读个博士呢？这样毕业之后前途也更光明些，而我虽然不算豪富，但为钱先生出博士学费还是能做到的……”

钱程远听出了她的言外之意，轻轻地说：“赵小姐，如果这只是为了保密一夜风流的话，未免出价太高，您是想要我做什么？”

赵宜故意沉吟了一会儿，直到看到钱程远的眉毛微微颤抖，才带着抢占了主动权的心满意足，慢慢地说道：“看来钱先生是答应我的出价了？钱先生放心，是合法的——实际上，我也要求你接下来做的事情 **必须是合法的** 。”

“如果我没有猜错的话，钱先生昨天受邀赴宴，其实本来应该是想和我的大堂哥拉近关系吧？”

钱程远面对她的提问，最终沉默着点了点头。

果真如此吗？深情又温柔的面纱之下，竟然是这么黯淡的真相吗？赵宜听到自己心底的叹息，她又想到房间里生母的照片，那个温和微笑虽近却远的女人，就像她此刻想起生母，除了温柔美丽再也找不到其他形容词一样，她也看不透钱程远在温和微笑之下的内核——但这也不要紧，赵宜默默地在被子底下握紧了拳头，哪怕钱程远真是爱慕富贵的人，只要他能把大堂哥掰回来就好了。

“我想你应该也知道，我堂哥的交际圈很杂乱，”赵宜郑重地说，“所以他染上了吸毒的恶习，对我们说是‘为了寻找作画的灵感’，我们家人想过不少办法，除了强制送大堂哥去戒断之外，其他的手段都试过了却一无所获，而钱先生想必也知道，现在没有哪个戒毒方法可以保证100%永不复吸的，哪怕是强制戒断后，复吸的人也不在少数。”

“ **我希望你帮我的忙** ，不论你用何种手段—— **帮助大堂哥彻底戒毒** 。必须是 **合法的手段** 。”

“以钱先生的学术背景，申请母校或是其他名校的博士想来不算太难吧？我会承担你博士期间的学费和生活费，我希望钱先生能在两年内做到这件事。”赵宜直视那双棕色的眼睛。

钱程远沉吟一会儿，笑意慢慢重染他的眼角：“这是个不容易的挑战，我接受。”

\----TBC-------

*F1签证：赴美留学生学生签证；美国F1学生在毕业之后有一年的Optional Practical Training时间，简称OPT。H1B签证：外籍专业人士在美国的短期工作签证，有效期总计6年。


	3. 男版邓文迪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……你和邓文迪有亲戚关系吗？”

\---------------------------

当赵宜再次见到钱程远的时候，这个瘦高的留学生已经成功地拿到了普林斯顿的博士offer，再次回到校园里做了学生。

钱程远在接下她的委托后，只提了一个小要求：“我希望当赵达先生问起我和您的关系时，您这边能配合说‘和我是朋友’。”

彼时看到赵宜疑惑的表情，瘦弱的留学生推了推黑框眼镜：“请赵小姐放心，我并不打算借着朋友的名义骗钱，您也不需要对外宣称我和您是多么亲近的朋友，只要说是不时和我还能聊上几句，不止是点头之交就够了。”

钱程远一边说，一边掏出了手机：“为了令我们的计划在逻辑上更严密，我需要和赵小姐在Instagram上互相follow。”

然后钱程远就再没做什么，只是在赵宜发新照片的时候点❤，偶尔评论几句，倒也没有任何越界之词，只是像普通朋友那样留些诸如“这风景真漂亮”、“很好看哦”之类的话，赵宜见此，一是不知道他要做什么，二来也是不知道如何回复，索性每次都随便回钱程远几个emoji表情包。

至于钱程远的Instagram内容则很东亚，很阳光，很向上——更新频率并不频繁的他，主页上的照片大多是在普林斯顿的风景照、深夜还亮着灯的图书馆、自己在穆迪评级的工牌，和朋友们野餐时一起举杯这样中规中矩，在长辈眼里绝对讨喜的照片——但在赵宜看来，就未免有些陈旧和老派了，她在宾大的时候，同班同学亦有大陆的留学生，对方的Facebook 或Instagram也是这样的，一言以蔽之即是：充斥着一种从不越雷池半步却无趣的优等生气氛，典型的东亚做题家的奋斗纪实。

赵宜在得出了这样的结论后又不由得好奇起来——像钱程远这样标准的长辈眼里的“别人家孩子”，和离经叛道，拒绝继承家业而是选择了搞艺术的大堂哥，几乎是两个世界的人，大堂哥究竟是为什么会被钱程远吸引，进而发展到对钱程远言听计从，厮守终生的？

**钱程远到底有什么密不外传的手段** ？

在她的默许下，钱程远开始经常地出现在赵家的宴会上，只是当他出现时，名头从最初的“赵达先生的朋友”，变成了“赵宜小姐邀请来的客人”，不过这个戴着黑框眼镜的大陆留学生并不会在宴会会场亦步亦趋地跟着赵宜，往往只是跟她打个招呼，客套几句后就往大堂哥赵达的方向凑过去了，赵宜虽不知道对方葫芦里卖什么药，但想着钱程远顶天了也只是个异国的孤身留学生，翻不出什么风浪来，便由他去了。

赵宜在宴会的间歇也会和这个瘦高的男人闲聊几句，这日她得知钱程远已顺利地申请到了普林斯顿的博士生项目，重新回到大学深造，便问了句：“那我除了房租外，每个月给你2万的生活费，足够了吗？”钱程远刚说了句：“这倒不必……”远处穿花格子衬衫的大堂哥就朝两人走了过来，热情洋溢地打招呼：“你们在这里呀？”

堂哥走过来给了赵宜一个拥抱，然后笑着看向钱程远：“程远也来了？你今天没有课？”

大堂哥作为土生土长的ABC，虽然受祖父母的影响会说汉语，但口音难免像是母语英语的人，虽然开口说出的汉语并没有遣词造句上的错误，却带了些不标准的腔调。因此大堂哥在以往的生活中，除非是对着英语不好的祖父母，此外哪怕是跟父母亦说英语。

即便赵宜没有时时刻刻盯着钱程远和大堂哥的互动，但她也能明显地察觉到一点与众不同——大堂哥和钱程远除了逐渐熟悉起来，每次堂哥见到钱程远，或许是担心母语并非英语的钱程远不能理解某些俚语，赵达一直都跟对方说汉语。

大堂哥虽然放荡不羁，但并非粗枝大叶之人，只是能让他留心照顾的人，除了家人外赵宜没见过第二类——而哪怕是家人，大堂哥也未必是会事事、时时照拂的：特别是当年在申请大学，决定发展方向的时候，大堂哥和父母几乎要闹到断绝关系的境界。

显然，钱程远已经藉由赵宜的名义，在频繁出入赵家的宴会场所时，和大堂哥有了匪浅的交情。

钱程远笑着推推眼镜，他已经和大堂哥混得颇为熟悉，称呼上不再用敬称：“刚开完组会，但这不是想起你今天要开party吗？就立刻赶过来了。”

大堂哥闻言笑起来，显然是钱程远这样的热络令他很受用，搂着钱程远的肩膀说：“从普林斯顿一路开车过来没堵吧？刚好今天订的一瓶好酒到了，你来尝尝。”

两人说着就像老朋友似的，勾肩搭背地朝一旁走去，赵宜见此环顾了一下四周，今日的派对一如既往地是开在大堂哥的小别墅里，男男女女都是大堂哥在各种场合认识的朋友，举目望去几乎各个不是放诞不羁的装束，就是眼眶青黑，手臂上带着明显针眼的人，衣衫更别说了，充斥房屋的宾客们连不打鼻环和唇钉的都罕见。

这样一对比，越发显得穿了一条红色过膝连衣裙的赵宜格格不入，就跟穿POLO衫休闲裤的钱程远一样，像是迷路到森林里糖果屋的兄妹似的。

赵宜闻着屋里似有若无的大麻气味，忍不住厌恶地抽了抽鼻子。

正当她忖度着大堂哥跟着钱程远走了，今次应当不会喝得烂醉如泥，自己不如率先离开时，她突然听到露台处传来玻璃摔碎的声音，大堂哥暴怒的声调响起，赵宜吃了一惊，她刚迈开腿要朝声源走去，就见几个男女面红耳赤地走了出来，大堂哥面带怒气地朝他们吼道：“出去！我这里以后不欢迎你们！”

那几个男女闻言也面带愠色，有个眼眶青黑的瘦子反唇相讥：“难道我们说错了吗？你不过是个二世祖——”

“住口！”比起大堂哥开口更快的，是一直跟在大堂哥身边的钱程远，钱程远猛地站出来，隔在大堂哥和几个客人身边。赵宜惊得快步跑了上去，她甫一走近，便闻到客人身上传来难以言喻的气味——是她偶尔在堂哥身上闻到的药味，赵宜一眼瞥见 **那几个男女宾客正是常在大堂哥身边出现的熟面孔** ，他们露出的手臂上都是青筋凸起， **有着明显的针眼** ，和即便是涂了粉底也难以掩盖的脸部溃烂，便一阵害怕，但一瞥对峙的双方不成比例，赵宜还是快步走到了堂哥身边，抓住对方的胳膊。

大堂哥气得脖子上的血管凸起，暴喝道：“你们没资格跟我这么说话！滚出去！以后这里不欢迎你们！”

那几人闻言本想再说什么，有个人甚至举起了拳头，但钱程远却先一步挡在冲突的中心，因此被猛地一推，好在他扶住了一旁的桌子，才没有被带倒，但这一推的冲击力使得桌上的餐点全都摔了下来，碗碟摔在瓷砖上发出丁零当啷的响声，食物掉在地上开了个五颜六色的调色盘。

此时大堂哥的佣人和在宴会帮忙的钟点工们已经闻声走了过来，几人似乎是碍于人多，只好收回了手臂，脸色不愉地转身便走，一边走一边还用会场宾客们都能听到的声音说道：“不过是个没本事的二世祖，还真的把自己当贵族了吗？”

大堂哥气得举起手中的酒杯朝客人砸去，客人闪开了，玻璃杯在地上发出清脆的声音，溅了一地的葡萄酒，赵宜吓得低呼一声，怕大堂哥再做出过激的举动，攥死了堂哥的手臂，哀求道：“哥哥！”

大堂哥深吸一口气，他的牙齿微微打颤，显然是余怒未消，赵达用带着血丝的眼睛环视了会场一周，突然扬声道：“好了！派对结束了！”他说完又对佣人们说：“清场吧！让他们都走！”

其他客人早已被这场风波吸引了注意力，见主家送客，也都纷纷离去。赵宜有些不知所措，见大堂哥气得面红脖子粗，只好轻轻地拍着兄长的背，半拉半劝地让赵达在沙发边坐下。

这时候一旁的钱程远也拿着一杯水走了过来，他把水递给大堂哥，大堂哥接过后一口气咕咚咕咚地喝完了，看着正忙着收拾会场的佣人和一地的狼藉，面色阴沉，不知道在想些什么。

赵宜抬头看向钱程远，对方朝她挤眉弄眼，又用口型说道：“It’s OK.”赵宜只好轻轻替堂哥揉着后背，靠着赵达小声问：“哥哥，究竟是怎么了？”

赵达抬起下垂的眼睑，神色里是愤怒和沮丧，他怔怔地盯着此刻候在身旁的两人，视线从赵宜和钱程远的脸上来回滑过，半晌大堂哥才重重地叹了口气，手疲惫地在半空挥了挥，又放下来捂住了脸。

“程远，你来说吧。”大堂哥的声音捂在掌心里，沉闷干涩。

赵宜眼睛不转地盯着钱程远，对方朝她做了个口型：“你放心。”然后才在沙发边上坐下，手搭在大堂哥的肩膀上说：“刚才达哥和我去拿酒，回来的时候看到达哥的几个朋友——”

钱程远一句话没说完，大堂哥就愤怒地“啧”了一声：“‘朋友’？这不过是几个在我这里混吃混喝的废物罢了！”

大堂哥骂完，仍是余怒未消：“也算我瞎了眼，把这些人当朋友！”赵宜听了虽不知究竟，但也猜到几分，正要开口劝慰堂哥，但一旁的钱程远抢先开口了，他拍了拍大堂哥的肩膀，用一种赵宜都明显听得出是安抚哄劝的语气说道：“不是你的错，是他们狼心狗肺。”

大堂哥听了，深深地叹了一口气，疲惫地倒在沙发上，钱程远则轻轻地摩挲着大堂哥的肩膀，又递过一杯水。其情其景，若不是钱程远胸前平坦喉结突出，就真有几分母亲安抚失意的孩子的意味了。

钱程远似是看出了赵宜的疑惑，朝她挤眉弄眼，赵宜只好按捺下不解，听钱程远继续说：“我和达哥拿了酒回来，达哥看见……那几个人在露台边飞叶子，就想去打声招呼，达哥走过去的时候他们没有听见，但我和达哥却听到了他们在讨论什么——”

钱程远的脸上是显而易见的同情，一副义愤填膺的模样：“他们说达哥只是个二世祖，是仗着父母家产玩票的纨绔子弟，根本不知道什么是艺术……”

大堂哥闻言脸上浮现出后悔、羞愧和愤怒混合而成的表情，再度低下头捂住脸，赵宜只能紧握着大堂哥的手，试图给兄长传递一点力量。

那几个被赶出去的客人她十分眼熟，是大堂哥家宴会上的常客，其中亦有人跟她献过殷勤，只是她厌恶对方身上的大麻气味，又害怕手臂上的针眼，从未搭理过。

而大堂哥今天举办派对，名义上是为了庆祝大堂哥成功举办个展，实际上是大堂哥自南美采风回来后，想念许多老朋友，故而找个名头请人聚餐。

围拢在大堂哥身边讨好他的那些朋友，赵宜一向不太看得上，倒不是因为地位或金钱，纯粹只是她害怕那些香水和化妆品也难以掩盖的，因为吸毒造成的皮肤溃烂的臭味。但大堂哥把他们视为挚友和可以推心置腹的缪斯，家人但凡说一句这些“朋友们”不好，大堂哥便面色不悦，是以日久天长，赵家人即便对堂哥和这些人厮混难以忍受，但也不敢作声了。

赵宜回味起那几人被请出去送客的模样，心里竟有些快意，觉得虽然大堂哥身边捧场的层出不穷，不是一时除得尽的，但能令几个最要紧的刺头从此远离了大堂哥，少几个人拉着大堂哥嗑药和花天酒地，终究不是坏事。

于是她朝钱程远挤挤眼睛，示意自己心领神会，继续听这个瘦高的留学生复述。

钱程远的语调轻柔，但内容却冷得像是冬日的冰霜：“他们说，达哥即便吃了药，画出来的东西还是一团糟，跟狗屎一样，也就只有赵达自己觉得自己是酒醉后才华横溢的当世毕加索了。”

“那几个人还说，不过是看在达哥的钱上，给他捧捧场说几句好话而已，反正达哥人傻钱多，吹捧几句就可以从他那里拿到钱，这不……”伴随着钱程远的说话声，被他搂住肩膀的大堂哥的眉头就越皱越紧，但即便近在咫尺，带着黑框眼镜的留学生也像是没注意到似的，钱程远不但没停下述说，还绘声绘色地努了努嘴，把势利小人嚼舌根的模样学得惟妙惟肖，“达哥对他们心心念念的，从南美回来马上找他们开派对了，虽然不得不捏着鼻子奉承两句达哥的画作，但只要吹嘘几句这画得跟屎差不多的玩意，就能从这富二代手里掏钱，转头大家另去喝酒，何乐而不为呢？”

钱程远这话一说完，大堂哥的脸色难看至极，像是生吞了几百只苍蝇一般，赵宜虽然高兴于大堂哥和狐朋狗友们“割袍断义”，但见到血亲如此狼狈终究心有不忍，当即喝道：“够了！你不要再说了！”

一向擅长察言观色的钱程远这才像是注意到大堂哥灰败的脸色一般，惴惴不安地停了下来，用拉布拉多那样关心却带着点懦弱的表情看向大堂哥。

赵宜虽然明知道以钱程远的敏锐，不至于滔滔不绝了半天才意识到东家脸色不悦，更何况这样的尴尬之事，说个大概即可，详细到一字不漏的复述，这可不是夸耀自己记忆力好的场合，反而叫大堂哥再想起生气的事情，令堂哥没脸。

赵宜这么想，不由得恶狠狠地瞪了钱程远一眼，以示警告。钱程远注意到她的目光，投过来一个讨好的笑脸，赵宜懒得搭理这个瘦高个子，拍着大堂哥的肩膀道：“哥哥，我今晚就留在这里陪你吧。”

大堂哥闻言挤出一个比起哭好看不了多少的勉强笑脸，瞥了一眼墙上的时钟：“没事，你们都去休息吧，时候也不早了。没必要陪着我一起生气。”

赵宜欲言又止，大堂哥看出她的犹豫，疲惫地挥挥手：“妹妹，让我一个人待一会儿吧。”

赵宜只好起身往客房走，她转过身要上楼的时候，耳边飘来大堂哥脆弱的语气：“程远，你留下来陪我说说话吧……”

赵宜猛地回头，她看到在一片残羹冷炙的客厅之中，大堂哥疲惫地捂住额头半躺在沙发上，钱程远则坐在堂哥身边，像是血亲手足那样搂住了堂哥的肩膀，在他耳边低语着什么。

带着黑框眼镜的大陆留学生似乎是注意到了赵宜的目光，抬起头来，和站在台阶上的赵宜四目相对，他的唇无声地开合：“你放心。”

赵宜抬起脚尖，轻手轻脚地走进了客房。

\---------------------------------

次日醒来后，别墅里已经不见了大堂哥和钱程远的身影，赵宜问过佣人，得知两人是一起离开的，又看到手机上有钱程远发来的消息：“等我回来后会跟你解释。”深知大堂哥性格倔强的她也只好暂时按捺下担心，打算先回家等待后续。

可赵宜刚走出堂哥的住宅，手机就“嗡”地一声传来新消息的提示音，她随手点开，却惊得目瞪口呆——大堂哥发了一张机舱内往外看去的蓝天白云，配文是：“妹妹，我想出国散心一阵子，不用担心我。”

赵宜焦急地想要拨通堂哥的电话，但话筒里传来的已经是：“您拨打的用户已关机。”

赵宜急得跺了跺脚，正想打给大堂姐时，她的手机响了起来。

来电提醒是“钱程远”。

赵宜接通了电话，正当她想盘问钱程远这是怎么一回事时，对面抢先开口了：“我把赵达送上了飞机，是去埃及的，我确认过他的状态还挺好的，精神没有问题，一应的文件、现金、行李也都带了。”

赵宜愣住了，电话里继续传来那个大陆留学生的声音：“你现在有时间吗？我已经在从机场回来的路上，我会向你当面解释的。”

\------------------

当赵宜面前的美式里的冰块开始融化时，咖啡馆的门才“吱呀”一声响起，钱程远步履匆匆地走了进来。

他头发有些许凌乱，眼眶青黑，透过镜框也能看见他眼里的血丝，显然对方也是一夜难眠。

钱程远也不再客套，径直在赵宜对面的位置上坐下，啜了一口冰美式后才开门见山地说：“赵达去旅游是我给的建议，我还建议他可以往中东走走，比如说叙利亚、黎巴嫩、巴勒斯坦……”

赵宜猛地攥紧了手里的纸杯。她冷声道：“你想做什么？”钱程远摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心，尔后又是一副无辜的表情：“赵达想要走远一点散散心，那我就建议他不如别去热门的景点，去看看地球上其他大洲，其他民族的人是怎么生活的。”

钱程远一脸无辜：“这总比他一拍脑袋要去热带雨林来得好吧？至少在中东他还有信号，渺无人烟的雨林可就不好说了。”

赵宜被对方这理所当然的态度搞得与其说是生气，不如说是摸不着头脑。钱程远见她沉默不语，当她是默许了，就继续说下去：“其实今天赵达会听到那段话，也是我有意安排的。”

赵宜瞪大了眼睛，她攥紧了纸杯看着钱程远。

钱程远耸耸肩：“我一直记得你给我的任务‘帮赵达戒毒’，那么为了能达成这点，我首先得和赵达熟悉起来——如你所知的那样，其实我和赵达在这之前并不熟悉，我也是在宴会上认识了你之后，听到你所言才知道赵达滥用药物的。”

钱程远微微一笑：“其实你在这件事上也给我很大的帮助，你也帮了你的哥哥——我是藉由你的名义才和赵达渐渐走进，成为朋友的，否则我和他原本并不是同行，也非同学，只是点头之交的关系，若不是借着你的名义，他对我不会产生印象，更难以这么快地和我有交情。”

虽然知道钱程远善于交际，但听到对方直陈其中关节，即便眼前这个男人仍有提防之心，赵宜也不得不在心底暗赞一声钱程远确实善于抓住机会：从她默许钱程远打着“赵宜的朋友”的旗号出现在赵家的各种派对上，到今天大堂哥和他的狐朋狗友们撕破脸，也只过了短短三个月而已。

钱程远只花了三个月时间，就让大堂哥待他如同亲昵的手足一般了。

钱程远揉揉眉心：“长话短说，我和赵达搭上话之后，根据你说的留心观察了一下他身边的人，发现确实如你所言，有几个家伙总劝诱着赵达，拉他一起飞叶子或者……”

钱程远说着比了个注射的手势，赵宜听了不由得心惊胆战——家人因为不敢问堂哥的隐私，只能旁敲侧击地观察大堂哥沉迷药物究竟到了哪一步：好在大堂哥穿短袖的时候，手臂上并没有什么针眼。

“之前的事情我不知道，”钱程远继续说，“但我和赵达搭上话后，但凡我在场又碰上这种情况的，我拦过或是想法岔开过几次，但凡我没能拦住的那几次，赵达是飞叶子，还好，不算大事。”

钱程远揉着太阳穴，似是看出了赵宜的不满，继续说道：“但你也知道，这样下去终究不是个结局，我毕竟不是赵达的家人，不可能一天24小时跟着他，拦住那些嗑药的邀请。”

钱程远看着赵宜，顿了一会后才轻声说道：“根据我观察赵达的所见，我认为你哥哥 **赵达很害怕孤独** ，他举办宴会也好，和那些狐朋狗友勾肩搭背也好，某种程度上来说算是他寻找感情支持的方式——恕我直言，从赵达的言行和你们家人的态度来看，赵达的职业应该不太被你们家认可吧？他的父母为此和他有很大的分歧？”

赵宜默然，钱程远说得委婉，但事实确实如此，甚至更加严重——当年大堂哥在选择大学的专业时，因为不肯申请名校的商学院，令大伯父和大伯母觉得“儿子不肯传承家业”，威逼利诱仍不凑效后，大伯父扬言：“那就断了你的生活费好了！”

大堂哥也不含糊，在伯父发话的当天就从家里搬了出去，之后一直没有回家，还是大一春季学期时，伯母因为心疼儿子，主动去服软才把堂哥拉回家吃了顿年夜饭。

但年夜饭的餐桌上，父亲说了句：“你想搞艺术可以，但这终究不是正途，还是辅修一个经济学的学位，以后也方便接手家业。”大堂哥的脸色瞬间就变了，冷淡地说：“妹妹如今已在商学院读书了，家业交给嘉儿足矣。”

其后虽然大堂姐赵嘉和赵宜一起打圆场，又有二弟三弟两个小朋友凑趣，但因为大堂哥抗拒的态度，年夜饭最终还是冷冷清清地散场了。

此后或许是为了让父母死了“命令自己继承家业的心”，大堂哥在学绘画之余，其行径说的好听些是开始不拘小节，狂放不羁，说得难听点就是和狐朋狗友沾染了嗑药的习气……

钱程远对于赵宜的沉默投以了然的表情：“在这样的情况下，我也接触过那几个总拉着你哥哥嗑药的人，我很快就看出他们只是蹭吃蹭喝的食客，心里并不看得起赵达，再加上他们几乎人人酗酒，喝酒后多少有点嘴上不把门……”

钱程远把眼镜重新戴上，朝赵宜摊开手：“所以我决定试试看——俗话说得好，不破不立。与其慢慢劝说赵达，不如找个机会揭穿他身边那些狐朋狗友的伪装，或许一记猛药下去，能够正中要害呢？”

赵宜目瞪口呆，她领会了钱程远的意思，问道：“这一切都是你安排的？”

“也不全是，运气的成分也占了不少，”钱程远微微点头，“那几个人也不喜欢我，觉得我是华裔书呆子，我只是让佣人给他们待的地方多送了酒，确保他们喝得够多，算着时间这几人该酒醉上头，开始口无遮拦的时候，才拉着赵达‘恰好路过’。”

钱程远说着，嘴角渐渐漫上一丝胜券在握的笑意：“其实这次更多是运气主导，或许是命运站在我们这边，赵小姐——我还在想怎么找借口让赵达往那几个人所在的地方走时，他就主动来找我去拿酒；而之后又恰好在我们走到时，他们还没有说完；再加上被撞破后这几人的粗鄙……”

钱程远轻轻地摊开掌心又合上：“我劝赵达出国旅游也有着这方面的打算，一个异国的游客，来到人生地不熟的中东，当地的局势又颇混乱，肯定全副注意力都放在了保证自己的人身安全上，什么‘欣赏当地历史遗迹’都要先往后放，更别提在当地花天酒地或者嗑药了——先不说语言不通，就说在伊斯兰教国家，哪怕有药贩子，也不敢卖给一个不知来历的外国人。”

钱程远最后带着一种保险中介推销般的语气结尾：“您放心，在赵达上飞机前，我亲眼看着他把那些狐朋狗友的联系方式全都删了。我也会时刻跟赵达保持联系的——毕竟这只是刚迈出了第一步。”

赵宜瞠目结舌，过大的信息量使她愣了半晌才说：“这就是你帮我哥哥戒毒的计划？”

钱程远闻言微笑起来，他的眼尾下垂，每当笑起来自带一种天生的无辜：“根据您的要求特别定制的，一切都是‘合理，合法’，没有丝毫的越界不是吗？”

钱程远那双棕色的眼睛里倒映出举杯呆愣的赵宜，以一种理所当然的语气说：“毕竟我只是一个手无缚鸡之力，也没有雄厚家庭背景的外国留学生，赵小姐要是希望我拳打毒贩，脚踢犯罪团伙，强行把你哥哥抓去关起来戒断，很显然我是没法做到的。”

“不，比起你的计划，”赵宜看着那双棕色的眼睛里流露出的无辜，慢慢从震惊的思路中整理语言，“令我哑口无言的其实是你的……”

你的神态……

赵宜住了口，仔仔细细地打量着面前这个瘦高的，典型的亚裔书呆子长相的男人，对方藏在黑框眼镜后的那双眼睛无辜地下垂着，再配合其脸上的神情，哪怕是指使他的赵宜都要在恍惚间觉得——他只是个迫于无奈，不得不满足任性的富二代要求的可怜留学生，和那些充满戏剧性的勾心斗角一点也不沾边。

而且钱程远的这些行为，虽然不太能摆到明面上来说，但确实合理又合法，亦无可指摘。赵宜想到大堂哥憔悴的脸和流露出的对钱程远的信任，强行打断了自己想要讥诮的冲动。

但看着钱程远那一脸“我是设身处地替人着想”的无辜，赵宜的眉毛抖了抖，终究还是忍不住问出了方才就盘亘在心里的问题——从一开始在宴会上随机逮着人套近乎；到取得大堂哥的信任；又到见缝插针抓住一切机会；再到这一手反间计的行云流水……钱程远的做派堪称长袖善舞，但也令她可算明白为何这男人的行为做派给她一种熟悉感了。于是她开口道：

“我能不能问一下， **你和邓文迪有亲戚关系吗** ？”

\----TBC---------- 

Note:

*被生活殴打的失踪人口，突然诈尸.jpg

*本文原定就是中短篇，所以大概还有两章，在八月底前一定完结。


	4. 逆向操作大师·上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “富婆，我不想努力了。”  
> 

\------------------------

钱程远闻言微微一哂，轻轻后仰靠在椅背上：“邓文迪姓邓，我姓钱，她原籍广东，我来自上海，我和她怎么会有亲戚关系呢？”

赵宜亦知自己的问题过于无厘头，但看钱程远这般无辜的做派，眉毛跳了半天，还是忍不住开口：“钱先生，我刚才恍惚觉得，要是你手里的咖啡泼在我的衣服上，只怕邓文迪的传奇经历要重演了呢。*”

或许是她话音之中的讥诮意味溢于言表，钱程远的笑意卡在嘴边，半晌后这个瘦高的留学生才轻轻笑起来：“谢谢赵小姐过誉了，邓文迪的经历十分传奇，我虽然心向往之，但却难以复制这样的成就。”

“那可不见得，我看钱先生左右逢源、长袖善舞，没准是个长江后浪，假以时日或许成就更在邓文迪之上呢。”赵宜讥笑道。

钱程远听出了赵宜的讥讽，眉头皱了皱，但旋即又是那副笑吟吟的表情：“虽然这话不该我来说，但我还是很想提醒一下赵小姐，‘邓文迪’已经成了许多西方人判断东亚女性的一个刻板印象：‘善于钻营，为了财富地位不择手段、贪图荣华嫁给大自己几十岁的老头’，赵小姐虽然不必跟邓文迪那样的出身和经历的人计较，但终究自己也是亚裔，还是不要落入这样评价女性的窠臼为好。”

赵宜一听钱程远话里话外抛过来一顶“刻板印象”的大帽子，不由得冷笑一声：“瞧钱先生这句话说的，仿佛我竟是当局者迷一般，是同为弱势的少数族裔女性还歧视起弱者来，竟是我的过错了。”

赵宜原本就是心高气傲的品性，这样说着，又想到梦境里和现实中这些时日与钱程远的接触，愈发觉得面前这位留学生不过也是个善于钻营、攀附权势之人，只是演技高超罢了，她一时间血冲上头，也不再压抑自己的脾气，冷笑一声：“邓文迪虽然机关算尽，但花无百日红，和默多克的婚姻走到头了不过落得一个被打发出门的下场，钱先生年纪轻轻，又聪明过人，何必放着正道不走，非要学这样吃青春饭的旁门左道呢？”

钱程远轻轻地笑起来：“如果以婚姻的存续来判断一个人的拼搏是否成功，是否有价值，这未免过于古板，有失偏颇了不是吗？邓文迪虽然离婚了，但也有了自己的事业和财产，不见得说是‘竹篮打水一场空’吧。”

钱程远说着，身体往前倾了倾：“即便邓文迪上位的过程中，破坏了默多克原本的家庭，算是出卖青春和肉体，但……这只能说是不道德，可不能说是违法。”

赵宜被对方的理所当然震慑，但气势上又不肯退缩，于是她反唇相讥：“那么钱程远先生是承认自己仰慕并打算效仿邓文迪的成功学了吗？说起来也是，我曾经问过哥哥，他对你根本不熟悉，反倒是借着我的名头，才让他记住了你——你当初第一次出现在我哥哥的宴会上时，还跟他并不熟悉，只是来套近乎的吧？”

赵宜一边说，细究根底，心里便一阵轻蔑：“从你一开始连我是谁都不知道这点来看，钱先生初次来参加派对的时候，不会是本想着跟我哥哥套近乎，但是我哥哥身边正簇拥着一群人，你一来搭不上话，二来遇到了喝醉的我， **那就干脆逮着谁是谁了** ？钱先生还真是够努力拼搏， **不错过任何一个机会呢** ！”

钱程远没有说话了，他的眉心凝聚出一个小小的川字。

赵宜看对方一副默认的神情，突然没了斗志，感慨自己酒后大意之余，更多是觉得唏嘘：大堂哥的佳偶竟是这样的势利眼，真情和承诺背后是这样黯淡的真相，该说堂哥是痴心错付吗？

可梦里那个戒毒成功还有了幸福肥的堂哥形象又浮现在赵宜眼前，脸圆了一圈的堂哥在婚礼上充满爱意地看着钱程远，而钱程远也含情脉脉地回望……

只是为了利益演戏，真的可以演到如此逼真的地步吗？这个男人的毅力和决心如此的深刻，愿意花余生的时间去维护这样一个谎言？

他付出这么大的代价， **究竟想要什么** ？

赵宜有些疑惑地盯着钱程远，来回地扫视这个男人。

戴着黑框眼镜的男人沉默良久，又弯起嘴角：“确实如你所言。但我可不认为我的动机应该遭致这么严厉的批评——邓文迪为了搭上默多克，破坏了对方的婚姻，但此刻我无论是和赵达在一起，还是说……和赵小姐你在一起，不但不违法，连‘不道德’都算不上吧？”

“毕竟，你们俩和我都是独身，那么我想结交一下两位，又能说有什么问题呢？”钱程远微微挑了挑眉毛，又恢复成那副理所当然的无辜表情，“我一开始去赵先生的派对，也只是想着多认识一点人脉，若是赵小姐以动机给我做有罪推定，未免也过于诛心吧？”

“哪怕我此刻是和赵达先生恋爱，也不至于要被指责为邓文迪吧？”钱程远冷笑一声，“赵达先生应该不像默多克那样，没有结婚三十多年的妻子，以及与前妻生的好几个孩子吧？我虽然确有结交赵达的念头，可没有破坏他人的感情的动机或事实吧？”

赵宜被对方的坦率怼得哑口无言，半晌才从千头万绪的思路里勉强摸到一个重点，她轻轻地问出了自己和钱程远上床后一直关心的问题：“……所以， **你是双性恋** ？”

“是的，我是，”钱程远一愣后，还是坦率地答道，“如果我现在和赵达是恋人的话，有些话和有些事确实做起来更加方便，毕竟有些话恋人可以说，但作为朋友说就是‘越界’了……不过以事情如今的发展，也还在掌控范围内，我和赵达是朋友也能令我做到不少事情了。”

“所以赵小姐不必那么担心，至少我不存在像邓文迪对默多克那样，套牢你哥哥的可能。”钱程远轻轻地笑起来，“再说，哪怕是邓文迪，也在默多克这个可以做自己爸爸的男人身上， **花了十几年的时间** ， **还生了2个孩子不是吗** ？ **这可不是短线投资** 。”

赵宜无言以对，钱程远则继续微笑：“请赵小姐放心，我接受了您的委托，当然会尽力去达成—— **这才只是第一步呢** 。我不会这样就跑单的——毕竟您给的报酬着实丰厚。”

赵宜啜了一口冰块融化的咖啡，让冷水使得自己平静下来，她勉强压住自己混乱的思绪，抬头对上那双棕色的眼睛：“好的，那么作为金主的我很期待钱先生的后手。”

\------------------

大堂哥的骤然出国并没有掀起太大的波浪——伯父伯母这些年来已经逐渐习惯了儿子的不着家，只当他又是外出去采风了。赵宜虽然知道事情底细，但为了顾及大堂哥敏感的情绪，也未曾跟伯父伯母说过其中缘由，只好偶尔旁敲侧击地通过大堂哥分享的旅游风景照来探问其情绪。

好在大堂哥的言行里却没有什么愤懑或纠结，反而是饶有兴趣地给赵宜分享自己在各地买到的特产，大堂哥还举着一个巴斯特猫的玩偶拍了视频，兴致勃勃地告诉赵宜：“我给你买了这个守护神，给嘉儿买了阿努比斯神的玩偶，回国后就送给你们。”

赵宜试探着问：“那哥哥打算什么时候回来呢？”却收到了赵达这样的回答：“难得来一趟，我还想去中东再走走，去看看耶路撒冷，程远和我说在大卫城的遗址看落日十分壮美呢。”

赵宜见大堂哥频繁地提及钱程远，心里诧异却又不好说出真相，只得对钱程远耳提面命，但这个大陆留学生来来去去对赵宜只是说：“好的，没问题”，或者“这需要时间，您得有点耐心”，令赵宜既担心其敷衍，又不好轻易发作他，只得时不时约钱程远在纽约见面，以防其“卷款潜逃”。

与此同时，即便赵宜已经宣布跟孙晋取消婚约，再不愿意过问孙家的状况，但同在富庶的东海岸，赵宜在出席同阶层的聚会时，也少不得会从他人口中听到前未婚夫的近况。

在他人的传闻中，前未婚夫孙晋的父母对于孙晋执意要和出身寒微的女秘书李佳怡结婚一事大为光火，甚至扬言要把这个儿子赶出家门，拒绝让其继承家业，而孙晋的态度也十分坚决：“宁可今后不拿家里一分钱，也要跟李佳怡长相厮守。”

和赵宜相熟的同龄人知道赵宜深恶李佳怡这个情敌，绘声绘色地跟她描述着：“孙晋带李佳怡去见父母，却被孙父孙母拒绝入内”、“孙母在和别人的闲聊中，数次说厌恶李佳怡的家境，‘肯定是冲着孙晋的钱来的’”

“孙夫人还很惋惜，说你又漂亮又大方，和孙晋是男才女貌门当户对，”朋友继续说着，“但孙晋这样做事，闹得大家都没脸，说起来——你在取消婚约之后还去过孙家吗？”

赵宜其时正在看手机上大堂哥新传来的简讯：“我已经到了黎巴嫩，这里不愧被称为‘中东巴黎’，算是中亚地区间较为富庶和安定的，但此地也接受了大量的他国难民，我路途所见的贫富差距极为悬殊，过几天我想去志愿者们在难民营开办的学校走一走……”

赵宜想到中东的局势，不由得心里一惊，忙着打字也不顾得上回答朋友，随口敷衍道：“没去过，去了还有什么意思呢！”朋友只当赵宜心里还有气，劝慰道：“你不去也好，我前几天刚去过孙家的宴会，听意思孙夫人有点服软了——毕竟孙晋是她唯一的儿子……”

“这种家事从来没有双赢的，不是父母向儿子低头，就是胳膊拧不过大腿……”朋友絮絮地说着，赵宜忍不住冷笑了一声：“可不是么！”

虽然这些日子常常以噩梦中的下场来警戒自己，提醒自己不可做那样为了爱情而失去理智，甚至落得犯罪被囚的下场，但即便再怎么念叨“昨日种种譬如昨日死”，她到底还是真情实感地爱过孙晋几年，修为还没达到彻底看破的程度，如今听朋友这么一说，难免有些新仇旧恨上头，赵宜忍不住冷笑起来：

她对噩梦记得清楚，孙家父母一开始是支持自己的，但后来逐渐调转了话头，向孙晋低头——一来比起门当户对的联姻对象，孙晋终究是他们唯一的亲儿子，其后只有两个妹妹，华人父母或多或少都更看重儿子胜过女儿，指望长子继承家业；其次李佳怡把孙晋吃得死死之余，更是来了一出母凭子贵——在噩梦的最后，李佳怡已经怀孕了。

孙晋的父母看在儿子坚决、前未婚妻疯魔，儿子的意中人又怀了第三代的份上松了口。

算算日子，再过几个月，孙晋就要跟父母摊牌了吧：李佳怡腹中已经有了他们的宝贝孙子。

现在这会儿，估计他已经和李佳怡着手去公证结婚了……

赵宜看着远处正在和他人闲聊的继母，想起继母也是出身普通，一时间有些感慨万千，对着酒杯的折射，仿佛灰色套装的继母变成了那个总被孙晋护在身后，弱不禁风神情上惹人怜惜的李佳怡了。

罢了！都说了该跳出来了，还想这些做什么？赵宜心里暗骂自己一声，对朋友道：“我去洗手。”

她还没走两步，手机又“滴”地响了一声，赵宜掏出来一看，发信人是钱程远：“赵小姐，我本周末要去华盛顿参加学术会议，我们的见面能否改时间？”

赵宜正被回忆所牵扯，又想到大堂哥要往难民营跑，心里正烦，随便回了一句：“可以，你定时间就好。”

\--------------------

当赵宜再次见到钱程远时，已经是一周之后，短短七天的时间里，赵家再次像当初大堂哥执意要就读罗德岛艺术学院那样炸开了锅——

大堂哥宣布自己已经加入志愿者组织，要在黎巴嫩的难民营里给难民儿童当美术兼英文老师。

大伯父一言不发，大伯母则满面愁容：“中东那个地方多乱啊！天天有爆炸的，你哥哥是听了谁撺掇？”

“真是的，我宁可他回国天天喝酒开趴，也好过待在那种动荡的地方……”大伯母在焦虑之下甚至说出了平时绝不会说的话，“哪怕他天天跟人鬼混，画那些看不出是什么的当代艺术，也好过在黎巴嫩指不定哪天就吃炸弹了……”

赵宜虽然自小为伯母抚养，和她亲如母女，但此刻对着这样的老派思想也不置可否，心里只想着——伯母要是知道了堂哥喜欢男人，只怕是气上加气，直接昏过去。

她对着大伯母这番话，心里未尝没有些理解大堂哥为何执意选择‘离经叛道’了——伯父伯母是传统的华裔家长，对孩子并不能说不爱，但总是希望孩子能遵循自己安排的道路，希望孩子听话、令他们“面上有光”，苟非如此，便要减少对孩子的爱。

赵宜为此也不敢暴露自己在背后一手推波助澜的事实，只好跟伯母打圆场：“不管怎么说，哥哥这终究是个正经事业，做慈善说出去也总比花天酒地挥金如土好听不是吗？没准哥哥过段时间吃不得苦，便回国了呢？”一旁怀孕的大堂姐听了，也跟着拿这样的逻辑劝母亲，好容易才令伯父伯母稍有改观，说出一句“那就再看看吧！”。

赵宜虽然嘴上这样劝着伯母，心里却未免有着和长辈一样的担心——中东局势动荡，大堂哥若是被战火波及了可怎么办？

为此她一见到钱程远就劈头盖脸地责问：“我堂哥选择留在难民营做志愿者，是你建议的吗？”

钱程远也是表情严肃：“我虽然有这样的打算，但从没开口过——”

他一看赵宜变了脸色，连忙急匆匆地解释道：“我是想着循序渐进，给你哥哥找点事做，转移他对酗酒和药物的注意力，但我没想过你哥哥会留在黎巴嫩，我确有建议过他‘不如去看看不同族群的人是怎么生活的吧’，但我原先设想的是他在埃及流连了风景之后，在中东会因为担心动乱走马观花便离开，届时我再劝他去稍微安定的土耳其，若他因我的话题对志愿者这件事产生兴趣，那我会劝他去意大利等和非洲离得近的国家——”

“这样既达成他想要‘暂时离开美国’的想法，在南欧也不至于身处于战火之中，意大利又是北非难民抵达的第一站，也能接触到那些穷苦人，哪能想到赵达刚走到黎巴嫩就停下了……”钱程远的额头沁出细密的汗珠，神情不似作伪，显然大堂哥的选择也在他的意料之外。

赵宜心里咯噔一下，问道：“这么说，你是没有任何预备方案了？”

钱程远脸上也没了先前那种无辜的神色，他一脸苦恼地摊开手：“这种事哪这么轻易有plan B的呢？”

赵宜气得倒吸一口气，她沉了声把杯子往桌上一磕：“你给我想办法，设法把大堂哥劝回来，至少也要远离中东，这太危险了！”

钱程远脸上也没有了之前那种保险推销员的职业微笑，他面色沉静：“我只能说我会尽力，但我不能保证结果，赵小姐——赵达已经是个三十岁的成年人了，他不是能被家长握在手里的玩偶。”

赵宜本就为了大堂哥的选择而心焦，现在听着钱程远的话里话外有点“一经售出，概不退换”的意思，不由得七情上脸：“钱先生，你可不要想着甩手不干——别忘了你的学业。”

她咬重了“学业”这个词，钱程远的脸色却平和着，没有被人捏住痛脚的意味，淡淡道：“我知道，我会令您得到和您给的报酬相等的结果的。”

钱程远不像是先前那样和她针锋相对，这样的神情与回答令赵宜有一拳打进棉花里的感觉，她本是想寻机发泄两句，现在也没了脾气。

她抬头环视四周——这是钱程远在普林斯顿附近租的一间单人小公寓，收拾得干净整洁，窗台上甚至还种了一盆波斯菊，淡红和白色的花朵挤挤攘攘地在日光的照耀下宣泄自己的美丽。

她昨天得知钱程远终于结束了学术会议回到普林斯顿，因为焦心大堂哥的选择，直接发话让钱程远不必跑来纽约，而是自己驱车往机场，等钱程远一从航站楼里出来，就接了人往他的公寓去，想要讨论下一步的应对措施。

但事情着实已经陷入僵局，赵宜虽然有火气，一静之后也明白钱程远哑口无言的原因：大堂哥秉性倔强，如果贸然逼他回来，只怕适得其反。

“看来只好走一步看一步了……”她小声嘀咕，却没听见钱程远回应，赵宜一抬头才发现一杯冰苏打水放在了自己的面前，钱程远甚至还冰块上放了两片薄荷叶——而薄荷则是摆在他窗台上的另一种植物。

赵宜盯着那双放下杯子的手——钱程远的指甲修剪得整齐干净，细长的手指上也没有明显的疤痕或茧子，一看就不是穷苦人的手。

“钱先生，我想问你件事，”赵宜看着钱程远平静恬淡的神情，终于忍不住问出自己最大的疑问，“世界上的道路有很多种，为什么你会选择这条呢？”

赵宜说得含糊，但钱程远显然听明白了她所指，这个瘦高个子的留学生沉吟一会后，又换上了他那副人畜无害式的招牌笑容：“因为—— **富婆** ， **我真的不想努力了** 。”

赵宜本以为这个问题会让钱程远尴尬一会，又或者是说出什么苦大仇深的故事，哪能想到这个棕色眼睛的男人竟一下子又变成他那副职业中介般的表情和语气，她原本有些茫然的情绪一下子又给钱程远的表情拱了起来，下意识想要刺钱程远一句，但想到大堂哥的状况，赵宜在话到嘴边时硬生生憋住了，撑起身子时说出的话变成了：“那……富婆可没这么容易满足……”

这话一说出来，她看到钱程远分明往后退了一小步，扶住椅子一怔。

赵宜正想笑钱程远被这句话吓得胆怯，却听得钱程远轻轻地说：“呃……听凭吩咐？”这瘦高个子的留学生说完还挺了挺胸膛，做出一副大义凛然无所畏惧的表情来：“富婆有需要，我一定办到。”

赵宜见他如此，反倒将那点气恼丢到了九霄云外，起了一点捉弄对方的心思，她干脆站起来，朝钱程远走去：“钱先生想来也多少读过点历史吧，清朝刚覆亡的那几年，民国社会上起了读书的风气，许多军阀、地主赶时髦，都把家里的小妾送去学堂读书——”

她本身生得高挑，哪怕脱了高跟鞋也几乎跟钱程远平齐，一边说一边逼近，饶有兴趣地看着钱程远慢慢地伴随着她的话小步后退，及至退无可退，被赵宜逼到了窗台边上。

赵宜起了玩心，她把手戳在钱程远的领口上：“军阀们觉得让小妾们读书，说出去既是好听——‘支持妇女解放’；实际上又能让不识字的小妾学了文化，供自己享受起来时有几分附庸风雅的快乐……”

钱程远的额头沁出了绿豆大的汗珠，他呆愣了一会，正当赵宜憋不住要笑出来的时候，钱程远像是下定了什么决心似的，目光炯炯地看着她，一本正经地握住了赵宜那只刚要离开的手：“……只要不是 **钢丝球** ，我都可以。”

赵宜一怔，过了一会才反应过来钱程远所为何事，她想起之前酒醉被这看似柔弱的男人占了便宜，不由得恨得牙痒，一时间嘴快：“ **钢丝球** 倒没有，只是担心钱先生身娇体弱，怕是不能满足富婆的予取予求呢！”

她一说完，钱程远的脸色就变了，露出有些微妙的笑容来：“赵小姐，天底下的男人都最不乐意被人批评性能力——不论是基佬还是直男。”

“我既是基佬又是直男，这可能还得是双倍的不满。”钱程远扬起了眉毛，他把黑框眼镜从脑门上摘了下来。

赵宜一看对方摆出临战的架势，心里那股争强好胜的劲头又冒了出来，自己不甘示弱地再上前半步，把腿挤进了钱程远的腿间，单手揪住对方的衣领，另一手反过去拉裙子的拉链，以鼻子能抵上男人鼻尖的距离说道：“那可别光说不做啊。”

“遵命。”钱程远的手伸到了她背后，替她把拉链一拉到底。

赵宜把落到脚踝处的裙子一踢，把钱程远推到墙角，直接吻了上去，钱程远也是风月擅场，当即就张开了嘴唇，任由赵宜把舌头探进来。

赵宜吻下去的时候却觉得有些奇妙——她和前未婚夫孙晋有过频繁的性生活，这也是令他们当初缔结婚约的原因之一：彼此长得都不错，看着顺眼又在床上合拍，不至于盲婚哑嫁，婚后才发现鱼水不谐。

而在孙晋之前，她也有过几任男友，走到了交换祖传染色体这一步，床笫之间她并不总是被动的，尤其刚和孙晋在一起的时候，彼此充满激情，互相间都在摸索如何取悦对方的本事，时常是你来我往，不分伯仲。

但吻上钱程远的感觉却令赵宜觉得奇妙——平心而论，钱程远长得固然帅气，却身材纤细文弱，和她原先牛高马大的前未婚夫孙晋完全是两个体型，但令她奇妙的并不主要是身材或外表，而是钱程远这个人——

她在梦境里见过太多钱程远和大堂哥你侬我侬的画面，心里也早把钱程远当成了哥哥一般的家人，虽然近期因为逼着对方做交易，对这个大陆来的留学生的印象改观很大，但终究还是存着一种“他是大堂哥的所有物”的固有印象。所以吻上钱程远时，她心里充满了一种“仿佛抢走了哥哥的爱人”的背德感。

钱程远就像个邻家哥哥，男护工，辅导老师，你可以相信他，对他倾诉，却不会对他产生性欲——或者说觉得这样的形象是不该有性欲的角色。

自己是否该停下来？赵宜突然陷入了沉思。

但她立刻放弃了这种无所谓的哲学思考——在她暂时退却的时间里，钱程远突飞猛进，直接反客为主地把自己的舌头缠上了赵宜的舌头，不甘示弱地攻城掠地。

赵宜被他那双游移在自己背后的手撩得起了火，抛开了道德上的顾虑，直接扯开了对方的扣子，把手探进了钱程远的牛仔裤里。

赵宜让自己的手从龟头起，不疾不徐地沿着柱身滑过对方的囊袋，满意地听到钱程远的呼吸声乱了节拍后，才出其不意地直捣黄龙——

她把手指伸到了钱程远的后穴，轻柔地按着那处地方的褶皱，拉长了语调：“你知道吗？在二十世纪初，许多家庭主妇会购买按摩棒——但这并不是给她们自己用，而是在性交的时候，替她们的丈夫按摩前列腺，据说这是一种夫妻和睦的表现……”

她感受到钱程远的肌肉瞬间绷紧了，钱程远似乎想往后退，但背部早已抵着墙角，动弹不得。

她摸了摸手上的指甲，刚做的美甲长且脆，她也并不打算直接捅进去，见目的达到，她笑盈盈地凑了上去，用胸口蹭着钱程远的胸前：“我记得学术研究要的就是敢于创新，怎么了，钱程远先生不敢尝试新事物吗？更何况这是旧例，也不算得新鲜呢……”

钱程远额头上的一滴汗沿着他的脸颊滑了下来，棕色眼睛的留学生一副欲言又止的表情。

赵宜不由得玩味，她微微侧头，舔干净了那滴汗，在钱程远脸颊上留下迤逦的水渍，然后含着对方的耳垂，含糊不清地说：“虽然不该有刻板印象，但钱先生竟然没有用过后面吗？这在基佬里可真少见啊——”

看钱程远僵住，赵宜心满意足地用另一只手揪了揪钱程远的乳头：“不过我也略有耳闻，说是基佬里0多1少，大家姐妹相称，钱先生不会是传说中的那种——‘满地飘0，只好含泪做1’的可怜人吧。”

钱程远似乎终于从震惊中反应过来了，他的手迅疾地下滑，娴熟地拨开了两片花唇，在其中觅得了小小的阴蒂，轻柔却快速地用指腹揉搓起来，快感瞬间如同过电一般击中了赵宜，她下意识地绷紧了肌肉，也顾不得再挑衅钱程远，喘着气往后仰，要不是钱程远顺势把她抵在墙壁上，赵宜几乎要一头栽倒。

她在深呼吸几口气后才勉强在刺激的狂潮中平静下来，瞪了钱程远一眼。

钱程远似乎为她的嗔怒所取悦，凑到她耳边，一脸真诚地说：“确实跟赵小姐猜的那样，我没有用过后面，但原因是——我久坐多了，有痔疮。”

“Sh*t!” 赵宜闻言大惊失色，一把将自己还在对方股沟里逡巡的手抽了出来。

钱程远见她这般，噗呲一声，哈哈大笑起来，赵宜气得揪住钱程远还挂在手臂上的衬衣，又扑了上去，对着钱程远的肩膀就是一口。

这一口彻底勾起了双方的火，钱程远推着赵宜后退两步，一把将她推倒在沙发上，不甘示弱地把她的腿分开，脑袋埋了下去。

当钱程远的舌头敏捷地分开她的两瓣花唇，直捣黄龙地叩问起阴蒂时，赵宜难以抑制地呻吟出声，并且下意识地挺腰，想把自己最敏感的部位往交战的敌军嘴里送，以期获得更大的快感。

但她的尝试却是徒劳无功的，背后没有支撑点令她只绷紧了一会儿腰便觉得酸，但听着钱程远舔嘴咂舌发出的水声，她又不愿意就此放过这只勤奋的吸蜜蜂鸟，只好胡乱地扭动着腰。

钱程远倒诚然如他所说是个中老手，他眉毛一抬，察觉到当前的局势后顺手抓了个抱枕塞在赵宜的腰下，赵宜立刻有了着力点，顺理成章地把腰继续往对方嘴里送，忍不住长出一口气。

她在这样的情迷意乱的时刻突然想起了前未婚夫——孙晋从没有这样取悦过她——一次也没有。

孙晋虽然和她鱼水和谐，但作为从小被父母宠爱长大的独子，他的性格和她一样的骄傲，甚至有过之无不及，这也反映在了床笫之间，前未婚夫会愿意和女伴互相撩拨，愿意亲吻女伴，慢慢地调动起彼此的情欲……

但对于给女伴口交，孙晋虽然没有直白说过“我不做”，其神态和肢体语言却明确表达出这一点，他会改为用手指揉搓着赵宜的阴蒂，令她高潮，转而忘记这件事。

赵宜长出一口气，此刻把脑袋埋在她两腿间的已经不再是长期健身，身材魁梧的商人儿子了，而是一个异国来客，身材瘦削的留学生。

赵宜伸长腿，用脚趾头去撩拨钱程远的胯间，她没做过这件事，但或许是左手原则，亦或她确实于此道颇有天赋，她的指腹轻轻地滑过钱程远那鼓包的内裤后，满意地看到了上面的水渍痕迹又深了一点——钱程远显然也乐在其中。

于是她仰头笑起来，用脚趾夹住男人的内裤边缘，把那条普通的灰色布料一把扯了下来。

这无疑吹响了最后进军的号角，钱程远把舌头从她的花穴里抽了出来，一擦嘴就压了上来。

赵宜也被对方的动作带起了斗志，她笑着张开腿：“请君入瓮——”

\-----------------------

赵宜躺在沙发上，一条腿搭在钱程远的肚子上，她喘了几口气，这才慢慢地让自己的心跳趋于平静。

赵宜看了一眼被丢在地上的裙子，甩到餐桌上的内裤，还有散落在地上的用过的避孕套，以及墙壁上的不明污渍，揉着太阳穴哑着嗓子道：“我可不帮你收拾屋子。”

钱程远轻轻地笑起来：“那是自然。”他说着又清了清嗓子，用一种脱口秀演员在舞台上抑扬顿挫的声调念道：“两位至尊大战至宇宙边荒，星河破碎，大道都磨灭了。”

赵宜虽然腰酸脚软，听了这话还是忍不住翻一个白眼：“我对此提出异议——我觉得你还是需要多吃一点 **锌片** 。”

钱程远闻言做出一副可怜兮兮的模样：“佃农哪怕是家里有余粮也禁不住地主三番五次地搜刮，好歹给我留一点吧——”

赵宜看他这样，心里突然想起旧事，扶着沙发一个翻身坐到了钱程远身上，掐住他的脖子故作凶神恶煞地威胁：“你给我说实话，当初我喝醉酒压住你的时候，你是真的挣不开吗？”

钱程远脸上的表情是一如既往的无辜：“赵小姐，恕我无礼——你的体重应该是120磅左右吧？”

“呃……”赵宜沉思了一下，看着自己坚持去健身房练出的肌肉线条，“前两天称体重是126磅，换成公斤制应该是57公斤左右吧。”

钱程远把手一摊，一副“我也没有办法”的模样：“赵小姐，我身高181公分虽然不算矮，但体重只有62公斤；你身形上和我差不多，最多是比我矮4-5公分，你说这样身高体重还醉酒的你骤然压在我身上，我怎么能挣脱得开呢？”

赵宜感受到自己赤裸的花穴所摩擦过的地方似乎又有起立的趋势，她气得瞪了钱程远一眼，深吸一口气继续摩擦那处不安分的软肉，带着一种咬牙切齿的神态逼问：“你说的是真话？”

钱程远的呼吸也紊乱了，他隔了好一会才小声说：“当然，见色起意也是有的。”

赵宜气得狠狠地夹了对方一下：“你果然是个男版邓文迪！”

“嗷！”钱程远十分配合，举手投降做出了一副受不住拷打老实交代的模样，抑扬顿挫地嚎了起来。

\-------TBC--------------

Note:

*即邓文迪和默多克的故事：逸闻中说是邓文迪出席晚宴的时候，“失手”将红酒洒在了默多克的衬衣上，就此和默多克相识，此后才有之后的一应故事。

*原本在上一章的后记中说“本文预计还有两章完结”，现在计划未变，但考虑到阅读效果，决定将第四章拆分成两小节发出，故为“逆向操作大师·上”和“逆向操作大师·下”（本打算是上下两部分总计1万，结果单独“上”就写了1万——又 爆 字 数 了.jpg）；所以本文虽然发出了目前这章，但还有两章才完结，即总计6章。

*钢丝球：就是那个著名段子“富婆 钢丝球”

*走远了，在相声文学的道路上走远了.jpg

 ~~*~~ ~~钱程远：医生说我胃不好，只能吃软饭，有富婆吗.jpg （简介回收）~~


	5. 逆向操作大师·下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “如果我有5000英镑，我也会是个好女人。”

\------------------

“哥哥竟然真的能坚持住，在贝鲁特待上一年，我真没想到，”赵宜反复地翻看大堂哥和钱程远的聊天记录，照片上是被中东的炙风晒得皮肤黝黑，但身板显而易见结实了不少的堂哥，“我一开始认为哥哥没法忍受这样的生活条件，最短一周，最多一个月就会回来，没想到……”

赵宜看躺在一旁枕头上，此时转头看过来的钱程远，心里不由得有些感慨——

大堂哥在告知家里人自己已经投身于黎巴嫩服务难民的志愿者组织后没多久，黎巴嫩的街头就又发生了一场不大不小的爆炸，恰好被外出逛街的大堂哥撞上——这在中东算是家常便饭，但着实把远在美国的家人吓得半死，赵宜当时见到被破碎的玻璃划伤的、导致大半边脸贴了绷带的堂哥的照片几乎要昏过去，直到哥哥为了安抚她和她视频通讯，又在镜头前转了几圈证明自己没有少胳膊少腿，赵宜才勉强放下心来。

这件事哪怕大堂哥不说，她也十分有默契地替兄长瞒着家里人——长辈们受不起惊吓，大堂姐已经是孕晚期，也不能惊动，弟弟们还小更不该为此事担心，只有赵宜一个人气得跺脚，心里一边暗骂钱程远出的主意，一边流着泪哀求哥哥回国。

但无论她隔着摄像头怎么样哭求，大堂哥那裹着绷带的脑袋却是少有的坚定，丝毫不肯为她动摇一下。

大堂哥表情不似往日的洒脱不羁，反而像是看破红尘般的风轻云淡，他甚至还轻轻地笑起来，令赵宜担心哥哥是否因为爆炸的冲击波造成了脑震荡，已经神智不清醒了。

她的手足隔着摄像头对她说：“宜妹，那一瞬间我几乎以为自己要死在异国的贝鲁特，我想到了很多人，也想到了自己还有许多没来得及去做的事情……”

哥哥沉吟了一会，别开脸去，再注视摄像头时，赵宜仿佛看到了当年那个18岁的，坚定地和父母对峙，说出“我绝对不会申请商学院”的兄长，赵达对她微笑着说：“……那时候我在心里祈祷，如果能让我活下来，我会把今后的每一分每一秒都当成恩赐来珍惜，我不会再虚度时光——我要去做有意义的事情了。”

“妹妹，我没有后悔过从前自己的选择，那也是我生命的一部分，只是这场爆炸让我感受到——我或许该去做点什么，在看了其他人在这颗星球上的生活方式之后，我愈发觉得：寻找人生意义的旅途并不是我一个人的，我应该在这个过程中试着想想自己能为别人做些什么。我已经决定了。”

随后大堂哥只向家人简短的说了自己打算延长作为志愿者在黎巴嫩服务的期限，最少也要待上一年才回国，“放心，我会尽力赶回来和你们一起过圣诞节的。”伯父伯母为此愁容满面，好在大堂姐彼时快要临盆了，这才分散了全家长辈的注意力，一时间没有长辈再催逼堂哥回国。

唯一知道底细的赵宜不敢做声，心里把钱程远骂了个狗血淋头，自然也少不了驱车去普林斯顿兴师问罪——哥哥口中的“看看这颗星球上其他人的生活方式”，是当初钱程远劝大堂哥离美去旅游时所说。

但或许是“一回生，二回熟”的缘故，头几次兴师问罪之后，赵宜和钱程远之间的关系从本就动机不纯的雇主和员工，变成了更为暧昧的，真有几分“富婆和小白脸”意味的难以下定论的处境了——

在她头几次气得揪住钱程远的衣领，却又碍于大堂哥对钱程远的信赖不好跟这个男人撕破脸，咬牙恨恨地对留学生撂下狠话：“……那你就肉偿吧！”每当此时，钱程远总是在她反悔前顺坡下驴：“好的，没问题。”并在她反应过来前就解开自己的衬衣扣子。

交换了几次祖传的染色体之后，她和这个异国留学生之间开始有了心照不宣的默契。

她每月会去两次普林斯顿，或者钱程远到纽约来，其实大堂哥每每私聊他的新决定，他们总会在事后交换进度，只是为了信息间互通有无，并无必要跑这一小时的车程。

但赵宜却渐渐习惯去往普林斯顿，在这座距离纽约只有一小时车程的城市里，和一个帮她拎着手提包的留学生一起漫步。

钱程远的态度赵宜并不清楚，但看起来他是挺乐在其中，并且做到了优质服务，随叫随到——毕竟比起手持钢丝球的中老年富婆而言，比他年轻且漂亮，给他提供了学费和生活费的富家女，但凡放上天秤的两端，大部分人都会下意识地做出同一个选择。

“这一年来哥哥真的变了太多，”赵宜看着照片里的兄长，微笑起来，又转头看向钱程远，“下周你没有大事吧？没有的话就跟我一起去联合国大楼外候着，等哥哥做完演讲出来我们就一起回家吧。”

“那是肯定，”钱程远的脸上也满是渔夫收网时喜悦的笑容，他信手给赵宜扯了扯被子，“哪怕有事也得想办法推后了，他视我为家人，我怎么能缺席这样重要的场合呢。”

赵宜看他脸上有卖弄之意，也不嗔钱程远，毕竟大堂哥的转变大家有目共睹，在黎巴嫩做了一年期的志愿者后，因服务勤勉，加之哥哥牵头联系了北美的艺术团体赴黎巴嫩为灾民提供了数次免费义演，有口皆碑。因此大堂哥收到了非政府人权组织“联合国观察”及“人权基金会”的邀请，将于下周在联合国人权理事会的例行会议前做2分钟的简短发言，呼吁各国关注中东的难民情况，为难民提供更多的救助和社会保障。

哥哥今日的成就，和赵家的财力与社会地位固然密不可分，但亦有钱程远的影子——在当初大堂哥决定留在黎巴嫩首都贝鲁特之后，亦曾苦恼于“怎样做才能为大部分有精神创伤的难民儿童带来更多的快乐”，为此钱程远的建议是——“不如用你的资源去组织几场义演吧？”

其后大堂哥的活动构思，亦有钱程远的不少手笔，再加上命运垂怜，最终义演顺利地举行完毕，难民营里有了几日的欢乐，大堂哥也得到了美誉加身，为此才能收到人权组织的邀请：虽然只是一个简短的2分钟发言，但象征意义是巨大的，更不要说为此喜笑颜开、与有荣焉的赵家人了——至于幕后军师钱程远，则得到了富婆金主提供的劳务费：肉体和金钱上兼有。

虽然到了这时候，钱程远还要楚楚可怜地垂眼嘀嘀咕咕：“为何富婆要我提供健身服务的时候，是要我动手动脚上交祖传染色体；现在富婆说要犒劳我，还是要我自己把衣服脱了，交一份公粮？”但他说完就笑嘻嘻地走过来，帮故作嗔怒的赵宜解开裙子的绑带：“一切以富婆的意愿为第一，努力为富婆服务。”

赵宜懒洋洋地探过头，放下手机看向那个握住自己的脚，正在修剪指甲的男人，她用另一只脚在钱程远的胸口画圈：“我已经把机票钱转账给你了，我们就到时候在瑞士日内瓦见了。”钱程远一边握着抛光矬给她的脚指甲打蜡，一边笑着说：“也不必，感谢富婆之前的供养，几千的机票钱我还是出得起的。”

赵宜把脑袋搁在枕头堆里，换了个更舒服姿势，她用另一只脚抬起钱程远的下巴，像个去夜店寻花问柳的浪荡子弟那样：“要是我作为富婆，还要让小白脸去一趟瑞士都得自己掏机票钱，那我这富婆未免败絮其中，也太掉档次了。”

“再说了，”赵宜随意地张开腿，向钱程远展示自己赤裸的身体，“刚才佃农交公粮还算尽力，我怎么着也得给佃农一个和地主一起去瑞士吃奶酪火锅的机会呀。”她说着就笑起来，毫不在乎地拿刚才的事情调侃：“平时都是佃农给我这个万恶的地主上交刚挤出来的牛奶，好容易有一个我可以给佃农塞奶制品的机会，我怎么能错过呢？”

钱程远也笑起来，站起身取来一块温热的毛巾仔仔细细替她擦拭私处，对着啜饮冰苏打水的赵宜说：“既然是佃农，那么只要地主发话，给你舔干净也是可以的。”

赵宜看一眼自己乳头上的齿痕，再看看钱程远背后的抓痕，笑了起来：“倒也不必，我既然手里没有钢丝球，也用不着小白脸这么伏低做小。”

平心而论，对于钱程远这个“稳定的一夜情对象”，她总体而言是满意的，虽然身为富家女，比一般的女性多些选择权和试错的空间，但当今社会环境始终是男性占优势的，女性频繁一夜情除了要受到非议外，再加上男女生理条件上的自然差距，她去招募一夜情对象更不见得有富家子泡妞那样安全——万一约炮的对象反过来在床笫间对她用强，她并不一定能有自卫的体力。安全尚且难以保证，更别说隐私上的保密了。

但饮食男女人之大欲，她作为一个身体健康的成年女性，现在虽然没了未婚夫，但性欲却还是存在的，而钱程远比起随便去酒吧找一个约会对象来说，可谓是“安全无害”，且又比同阶层的男性多了一重好处——易于掌控，赵宜要骑，他就躺倒；赵宜懒得动，他就负责抬金主的腿。

再加上平心而论，钱程远长得也是一表人才，床笫间也会来事，加上口风紧，算个上佳的选择，唯独一点不好：这个大陆来的留学生体格上偏瘦弱，让人看着便容易觉得他是典型的亚裔书呆子。

赵宜懒洋洋地用脚趾头划拉着钱程远的胸膛：“如今哥哥是不再嗑药了，又有了令家长满意的事业成绩，这项工程的验收可以说是基本通过了，但唯独有件事——”

“什么事？”钱程远笑着问她。

“我半年前给你报了健身私教的套餐，这半年下来，哥哥在黎巴嫩的慈善事业蒸蒸日上，但你的锻炼好像——收效甚微啊？”赵宜在枕头间以手支颊，端详着钱程远的身材，“这点可让我这个金主不太满意。”

她和钱程远开始保持定期的一夜情后，就仗着“出钱的金主”这点在话语权上压倒性的优势，要求钱程远去健身。钱程远对于这件事当然是一口答应——请私教的钱也是赵宜提供的。

钱程远闻声说：“金主大人，健身是持之以恒的事情，哪有一夜变出八块腹肌的呢？”他说着还带点不服气的表情，举了举胳膊：“肱二头肌虽然小，但还是存在的，请投资人给一点时间让它成长。”

赵宜哈哈大笑起来：“听你这话，像极了皮包公司骗投资的说辞，你这是骗了我的天使轮，还要继续骗A轮，B轮融资吗？是不是肌肉成长的所需时间，就恰好到你博士毕业为止呢？”

她笑着忽然想起一件事，说道：“你待会若是没事，还是跟我回纽约一趟吧，我记得你的衣柜里好像没什么名牌的西装，虽然哥哥不是看这种外在的人，但届时你少不得要去赵家的宴席，亲友里总有几个以貌取人的家伙，都说人靠衣装，而现在又来不及找裁缝定制了，你只好待会和我回纽约买几件成衣吧。”

钱程远笑起来：“我明天没课，正好可以和你回纽约，只是我今天听说你要来，下了课就去买了几块前腿肉想煎给你吃，还炖了汤，看来只好先收起来了。”

赵宜想起自己在公寓门口敲门的时候，钱程远正是穿着围裙出来迎接的，也不由得失笑：“你可真是贤良淑德， **若你回到古代成了哪个皇帝的妃子** ， **只怕后宫三千人没有一个是你的敌手** 。”钱程远听了，故意捏尖了嗓子捧起哏来：“帝王的宠爱都是镜花水月，三十年河东三十年河西，本宫还是要趁年轻多生几个孩子，才能保住地位不倒。”

赵宜笑着拍了钱程远一下：“你们男人总觉得生孩子是容易的事情，张口就来‘生三个五个’，殊不知女人躺在产床上的时候痛得都快没命了。”

钱程远继续捏着嗓子说话：“本宫上止痛泵也要生三个，一个当太子，一个当大将军，还有一个管户部，储位军权财权都要抓在手里，看看后宫还有哪个狐狸精能跟本宫斗！”

赵宜笑倒在床上。

\----------------------

赵宜看着钱程远换了一身芝麻灰的西装走出来，侧着头忖度：“我觉得这比刚才那套黑色的更衬你……”

她说着看到钱程远没扎领带的领口，信手从衣架上取下一条，走了过来要给钱程远系上：“刚才那套黑色的正装严肃有余，穿去宴会却显得太死板了。”

钱程远站定在原地，侧着头给她留出操作的空间，赵宜边说边想：“唔，我觉得要不再配个胸针吧？毕竟哥哥作为代表在联合国会议上发言这件事，家里肯定要大摆宴席的，你穿正装再配个胸针，也显得更为贵气，免得有些有些势利眼的——”

她一句话没说完，钱程远却往左挪了挪，像条扭动的花园鳗似的，赵宜不得不握住他的脸：“别动，我这在给领带打结呢，还是你不喜欢胸针？那就去看看手表吧——”

但钱程远却没有回答她，反而是把整个身体都挪动起来，左右摇晃，让赵宜压根没法继续动作，她干脆一把扶住了钱程远的左右脸颊，笑骂一句：“你急什么——”

话没说完，她就僵住了。

钱程远原先脑袋挡住的方向，此刻正走来一男一女，双方不时耳语几句，神情十分甜蜜。男的英俊高挑，身材魁梧，女的清秀文弱，眉眼间是令人怜惜的娇柔，最重要的是——她的腹部高高耸起，显然已经有了六七个月的身孕。

正是她的前未婚夫孙晋，以及孙晋移情别恋爱上的女秘书李佳怡。

“咳咳……赵小姐……”她听到钱程远的咳嗽声才回过神来，发现自己已经不知不觉地勒紧了手上的领带，瘦高个子的留学生憋得满脸通红，正像是拔河一样揪着领带的另一端，赵宜慌忙松开手，钱程远猛地喘了一口气，然后立刻一副“我都懂，你不用解释”的表情摆摆手，并且自觉主动地又往一旁挪了挪，把这对恩爱的夫妻挡住。

赵宜愣在原地，一时间不知道说什么好，反而是孙晋先看见了她，但只是对视一眼后就移开了视线，仿佛陌生人一般。

也是，现在他已经和李佳怡长相厮守，前未婚妻赵宜对于他来说不是陌生人又是什么呢？若是他现在还跟前未婚妻“虽然做不成夫妻但能做朋友”，也显然过于虚伪，保留有任何联系都显得尴尬，倒不如说经历了带有劈腿元素的分手之后，能只把对方当陌生人而不互相诋毁已经是最好的了。

孙晋和李佳怡的故事倒真的是现代童话了，单亲家庭出身贫寒的女大学生毕业后成为了大集团的行政，和掌门人的儿子，未来的接班人意外相识，两条线有了交点后纠缠起来，公子哥为她放弃了门当户对的联姻对象，顶撞父母，前未婚妻因爱生恨选择了报复……有情人在经历一系列波折后终成眷属。

只是这一次，虽然他们还是顶着压力在一起了，但阻挠的因素却小了很多——至少这次没有一个为爱着魔，出身高贵的恶毒前未婚妻从中作梗了。

赵宜看向商场光洁的地面，上面映出自己高挑的背影，这一次她选择了放手，所以既没有众叛亲离，也没有藕断丝连，还是伯母宠爱的侄女，是父亲待嫁的，名校毕业的长女——或许那些李佳怡和孙晋你侬我侬的夜晚，她也在和钱程远讨论怎么样拯救大堂哥，顺便要求“小白脸给富婆支付肉体酬劳”吧。

就连她最在意的大堂哥，虽然没走上和梦里同样的道路，但一番曲折下终究是达成了最初的目的：大堂哥现在一心扑在慈善事业上，早就忘了嗑药。

赵宜突然轻轻地笑了起来。

钱程远表情紧张地盯着她，小心翼翼地问：“你是气不过？要我陪你去气气他们吗？”

钱程远说着又挺胸抬头，一副势利小人的样子，故作深沉地说：“嗯，虽然我体格比不上孙先生，但你比他的那位……要高很多，我们还是能打个五五开的。”

她虽然明知道钱程远只是故意说这话逗她，但凡她真的气得要冲上去手撕了李佳怡，钱程远不但不会帮忙还会拦着，但赵宜听了这话还是笑起来——

并非钱程远这副表忠心的模样有多可笑，她只是觉得梦中自己的行为实在是着迷不悟：天底下两条腿的男人多了去了，她的条件并不差， **为何梦中的自己非要一条路走到黑呢** ！

赵宜笑着轻轻推了钱程远的胸膛一把：“想什么呢，还去打架？你不觉得肚子饿了吗？该去吃晚饭了。”她侧过头，飞快地擦过眼角。

钱程远仔细地盯着她：“……不去吃饭也行的，我想起我还有个论文要……”

“行了，少来这套，”赵宜伸手制止了瘦高的男人继续说下去，“让小白脸饿着肚子回家，我这个富婆岂不是太薄情寡义。”

\----------------

赵宜和钱程远一见赵达从日内瓦的联合国大楼走出来，连忙迎了上去，结束了演讲的赵达跟同事们寒暄几句后，连忙笑着跑过来，一把抱住了赵宜：“妹妹，好久不见了！”他说完又给钱程远一个拥抱：“程远，多亏了你。”

大堂哥的皮肤比之前晒黑了许多，几乎像个印第安人，但身板却显而易见地结实起来，被他拥抱的赵宜分明感受到这怀抱的有力，她一时间感慨万千，视线不禁有些模糊，大堂哥和走过来的家人们挨个打招呼，见她这样忙笑道：“我可不爱看这个表情，我又不是住在中东一辈子不回来了，这不是好好的吗？连疤痕都没有几道呢。”

一旁的大堂姐笑道：“那你可得说到做到，每年陪我们过圣诞节，不然我可不依。走吧，爸妈可是订好了酒店，就等着我们的慈善家大驾光临呢。”

赵宜听了这句话，忍不住笑着摇摇头，大伯父大伯母终究是传统思维，孩子“不务正业”的时候觉得有辱门楣，说起大堂哥的艺术生涯时总是话里话外带点调侃，显然不太当回事；现在大堂哥选择在中东为受苦受难的平民提供帮助，虽然和绘画一样是只有烧钱没有挣钱的营生，但因为大堂哥组织的义演获得了许多媒体的正面报道，现在更是受邀到联合国人权理事会做演讲，大伯父大伯母的态度立刻一转180°，和亲友交际时也不再羞于谈大堂哥的事业，更是出钱出力为大堂哥调配资源，支持其志愿服务。

或许对于大堂哥来说，现在的生活更适合他吧。赵宜看着大堂哥开朗的神情，心里有几分感谢钱程远的歪招了——对于望子成龙的亚裔父母，和执意不肯走父母安排的道路的子女来说，矛盾显然是天然又难以调和的，大堂哥先前虽然走了艺术的道路，但因为仍在国内生活，经济上难免要受到父母钳制，也因为距离近总要被父母唠叨；如今堂哥在志愿服务中获得了不少人脉，许多资源的调配上不再完全依仗父母，且又因为做出了成绩，有了说服父母的底气，父母和子女势均力敌之下，话语权反而平等了，再加上相隔千里，对彼此的不满也因为距离而冲淡成了思念，堂哥和父母的关系反倒比在国内时更融洽。

赵宜看着搂住钱程远往前走，边走边笑的堂哥，也笑着跟了上去。

\----------------------

“唉，这些人挨个敬酒，可把我累坏了，”大堂哥长出一口气，边说边解了两颗纽扣，径直走到赵宜的身边坐下来，“我至少喝了一磅酒。”

赵宜闻言，看向哥哥那通红的脸色，连忙捂住他的酒杯：“那这杯咱们就别喝完了，换果汁好不好？”

原本正和赵宜在角落里搅合奶酪火锅的钱程远闻言，忙招手要唤来服务生，但他的动作却被大堂哥止住了：“别，程远，这杯酒我一定要喝。”

大堂哥还不等钱程远劝阻，立刻急急地说了下去：“这杯酒喝完，我今天就不喝了，好吧？”赵宜看大堂哥满脸醉意，知道哥哥多半是已经喝得上头，跟钱程远对视一眼，柔声哄道：“那好，哥哥，我们就敬你这一杯酒，喝完我们就回去了。”

“不对，”大堂哥突然正色起来，他端坐了身子，“应该是我敬你们。”

“准确地来说，我要先敬程远一杯。”大堂哥笑着说。

赵宜还没来得及打趣说“程远就是当个幕后军师，也没出什么力，快别谢他了”，就听得和大堂哥在一碰杯之后真诚地对钱程远说：“ **程远** ， **今后还要麻烦你多照顾我妹妹了** 。”

赵宜一听这话不对，打岔笑道：“哥哥说什么呢，钱先生只是个朋友，我又是个有手有脚的成年人，你这样说得我好像生活不能自理似的。”

赵达看向她微笑起来：“宜妹， **你真当哥哥看不出来呢** ？”

赵宜差点被呛住，她尴尬地看着钱程远，但对方却在桌子底下轻轻地踢了她两脚。

等大堂哥一上车离开，赵宜就迫不及待地逼问钱程远：“怎么回事，你跟大堂哥说过了我们间的关系？”

钱程远表情有些尴尬，他急急地说道：“这没有，我一直是保密的。但是一开始的时候——我是打着你的旗号才能去赵家的宴会的，所以当初为了接近你哥哥……”

“嗯？”赵宜心里有了不妙的预感，她盯着钱程远。

“你哥哥最初其实便觉得我过分热络，问我这样殷勤是否有什么目的，”钱程远额头冒汗，“当时我不好直说你的目的，怕破坏了计划，令赵达心生排斥，于是我便骗你哥哥说——‘ **我喜欢赵宜** ， **但是她对我不来电** ， **我想着从家人这边下手** ， **问问赵宜的喜好** ’。”

“所以你借着这个理由和我哥哥套了近乎？”赵宜大吃一惊。

“对对，但我和赵达成了朋友之后的事情都是走一步看一步，我也很久没和你哥哥说过‘我打算如何追你’之类的话了，他偶尔问起来我也只是说‘还在努力’，我没想到他还一直记着……”钱程远的声音越说越小，有些忐忑地看着赵宜。

赵宜一时间不知是感动于大堂哥对自己的关怀，还是诧异于钱程远的见机行事左右逢源，她憋了半晌，看着那个瘦高个子的留学生一脸心虚地赔笑，竟又不忍心指责他了，于是话到嘴边拐了一圈，变成了：

“钱娘娘， **我觉得你在后宫剧里一定是笑到最后的角色** 。”

\-------------------

因为大堂哥在自家人的宴会上特意拉来钱程远入席，又向家人特意介绍了钱程远在幕后的贡献，长辈们在感谢钱程远之余，也为他谦逊的态度和优秀的学业所打动，觉得他是个有为青年，一来二去钱程远便经常受邀出现在赵家不请外人的宴会上，和众人渐渐打成了一片。

这日赵宜从钱程远的床上爬起来，一看表大吃一惊，连忙催着钱程远去洗澡：“快点，我们开车回纽约还要一个小时，马上就要出门了，不然会在晚宴上迟到的。”

“但是我洗澡的时候你怎么办呢？”钱程远挠挠头，“这还得是两倍的时间，一样来不及，不如一起洗了吧——”

赵宜瞪了他一眼，给钱程远的背上又添了一条抓痕：“行了，以后我不说让你吃 **锌片** 之类的话了，好吧？”

如今距离钱程远接下她的委托已经过了两年半，钱程远在就读博士课程之余，也在学院里做了助教，给本科生们上上课，此外他人到了赵家时，佣人们早已不把他当外人，不问身份便直接请进。

今天是腊月的小年夜，大堂哥在圣诞节前便从中东回来了，陪家人度过平安夜后并未返程，而是留在美国，要为半年后的义演联络人脉，是以今年的家宴上也难得将有大堂哥一起共度。

赵宜和钱程远匆匆赶到家宅时，大伯母一见便笑：“就等你们俩了，是路上堵车了吗？”赵宜只好含混笑着说：“半路遇上了钱先生，就一起过来了。”她并没有跟赵家人说过自己和钱程远的关系，但亲人们一听她这样说，尤其是长辈们都露出了慈爱的笑容，就连继母也是满脸的“你不用解释了，我们都懂”的表情。

赵宜一见如此，满心想着“虱子多了不痒”，索性装死，强行岔开话题笑着说：“不知道蟹黄小笼包做好了吗？我可得尝尝。”

话一说完，她便看到家人们的笑容又深了一分，赵宜这才惊觉不对劲——蟹黄小笼包是上海特产，还是前次大伯母偶然在家宴上说起，钱程远便笑着说自己会做，把方子分享给了厨师，大伯母就拍板说下次小年夜安排上这道菜。

果然大堂哥闻言笑起来：“妹妹这两年口味逐渐北上了，偏江浙菜了。”赵宜为了撇清自己和上海出身的钱程远的干系，强笑道：“哪有什么北上，上海不也还是在中国南方吗？距离潮汕也不算太远。”

大堂哥闻言便笑着打住了，恰在此时，堂姐夫一手扶着又怀孕的大堂姐，另一手牵着头胎生的小外甥女从屋外进来了，高胖的堂姐夫看到钱程远正在跟二弟三弟说话，笑着打招呼：“小钱也来了？”说着又牵着小外甥女的手上前：“宝宝，来，跟人问好，你知道要怎么叫吗？”

“叫叔叔……”钱程远停住了给二弟讲物理题的话头，蹲下来陪着堂姐夫逗孩子。

“不对，”一旁大腹便便的堂姐却发话了，自从大堂哥拒绝继承家业后，替父母掌管起家族产业的大堂姐这些年来已经颇有威严的气势，加上赵宜也不事生产，二弟三弟还小，堂姐连叔父家的生意也一并过问，成了下一代中唯一的话事人，兄弟姐妹们也唯大堂姐马首是瞻，“宝宝， **要叫‘姨夫’** 。”

赵宜差点被一口小笼包噎死，她慌张抬头，对上了大堂姐含笑的眼睛。

她连忙左右张望，只见二弟对这个品学兼优、每次上门必给自己讲题的‘钱哥哥’一脸崇拜；三弟人小鬼大，见家长都笑了，马上促狭地叫了一声“姐夫”；伯父、父亲、继母和大堂哥都一脸赞同，而几乎如同她生母的大伯母则笑眯眯地看着她：“宜儿， **你打算什么时候和小钱结婚啊** ？”

这样的剧情，难道不正是她梦中所见吗？赵宜愣住了，只是那时梦里的场景是全家劝大堂哥和钱程远早日结婚，现在这主角却变成了她……

她一手促成了大堂哥和钱程远的深交，上蹿下跳也算是把大堂哥掰了回来，只是这一次他们并非恋人，反而是她推波助澜一套操作之后，竟把自己套了进去……

赵宜又瞥一眼钱程远，这个异国的留学生窥见赵宜的神情，连忙谦逊地笑着说：“赵伯母，别这么说——”但他还没说完，大伯母就抢先道：“宜儿，我可不许你凶小钱。”

赵宜看着全家人一脸“你不能再瞪钱程远”的表情，又想想这两年来全家人接纳钱程远的过程，与其说生气，更多是哭笑不得，她满脑子只剩下一个念头：钱程远 **这个男版邓文迪，可真是个逆向操作大师！**

\-------------------------

当两人驶出赵家的大门时，坐在副驾驶的钱程远便立刻开口了：“赵小姐，如果你不愿意的话，我马上就跟长辈们解释……”

经过两年半的接触，赵宜和钱程远已经不再用尊称称呼对方，寻常都是直呼其名，而钱程远此刻骤然换了敬称，必有要事；再加上她深知钱程远的秉性，知道对方是个以退为进的老手，深知“不争才是最好的争”这种后宫剧的致胜王牌——每当钱程远一脸谦逊地表示不要某事某物，自愿退让时，他的表情和语气总让人在心理上更为倒向他，从而自愿并乐意地给钱程远提供资源，而这个异国的留学生，实际上也并不是真的一份不取，撇开赵家人提供的种种机遇不谈，这些年来赵宜送他的礼物，钱程远在谦辞过后都收下了。

赵宜眼角余光一扫，果然钱程远又是那一副谦逊退让的表情，她心里突然烦躁起来，若是在别的小事上，她也乐得和钱程远玩一玩你来我往，步步挖坑逼得钱程远说实话，最后斗到床上去……

但这件事却实在是不同——以往那些事情算是她和钱程远默认的小情趣，彼此间已经有了默契，但婚姻这样的大事，她和钱程远一次也没有沟通过。而钱程远虽然未曾开口，但几年间已经潜移默化地影响了赵家人，实际笼络了所有盟友，在声势上压倒了赵宜一头——大伯母看她听到结婚不乐意时，表情已是“这孩子真不懂事”。他可真是行云流水，招招制胜。

赵宜沉声，也不再套路，直捣黄龙：“你实际上是乐意和我结婚的，对吧？”

“对。”钱程远看她没了笑意，也知道此刻赵宜并不打算玩游戏，正色道。

“为什么呢？”赵宜突然有一丝迷茫，她放慢车速停了下来，拉下手刹看着钱程远，“其实我们间的交易，在堂哥已经成功戒毒，并且一年都没有复吸的时候已经算是结束了，你其实已经无需再陪我玩游戏，当我的一夜情对象——但你还继续这么做，我一直认为……”

“我一直认为，你是想把关系维持到你的博士学业结束，不再需要我的供养时，”赵宜沉声说，“我也明白这对你最大利好的选择，加上我也没有其他合适的对象，你……”

赵宜忽然有些哽住，她切实地明白了为何自己会在几次针锋相对后，很快地接受了钱程远的存在：她从一个月和钱程远见一次面，到半个月一次，再到每周都要去1-2次普林斯顿……从最初的聊完公事就交换一下祖传染色体，到现在的哪怕不做爱，只是单纯地去吃钱程远做的饭菜，她也乐意从纽约开一小时的车，抵达这个棕色眼睛的男人的小公寓……

钱程远的处事温润圆滑，不像通常的男人那样咄咄逼人，甚至有些女性化的体贴和贤淑，这样“不够男子气概”的做小伏低，和几乎是每时每刻都温柔地朝她微笑的做派，比起所谓的长相、学历或是性技巧，都更直接地戳中了她心口的要害——

每次都对她微笑，在厨房里做好吃的迎接她到来的这个男人，太像那个早在十几年前就离开她的女人了；钱程远的耐心，他的体贴，他温柔倾听时的神态，甚至笑起来的嘴角弧度，都太像她因病去世的生母了……

**与其说是钱程远一直在伺候她，不如说是她和家人一样，早在不知不觉中被钱程远温柔的网捕获了** 。

并且就在此时此刻，哪怕她听到钱程远打算和她结婚，虽然明知道理由不外乎是几种：美貌、金钱、地位；但她甚至没法觉得生气，而是悲哀地理解了对方的出发点——毕竟这也是人之常情，芸芸众生又有几人能潇洒地说出“我不在乎钱”呢？

但她还是忍不住要问出这句话：“为什么呢？钱先生，你付出3-4年的时间陪我来换财物，可谓是收益极高， **但如果是付出几十年哪怕是一辈子，不觉得最后是做了亏本生意吗** ？”

“如果你委屈这么长的时间，只是为了换个国籍，”赵宜摇摇头，只觉得自己思绪混乱，“那我都要替你不值了——以你的聪明才智，找到工作，接下来拿绿卡或是永久入籍都是板上钉钉的事情，何必为了求速跟我结婚？”

“而如果你是为了优渥的生活，”赵宜挤出一个苦笑，“我想你接触赵家这几年来应该看得明白，长辈虽然宠爱我却并不视我为继承人，将来分家产，我不会拿到多少股份，甚至可能一点也没有，只有一些不动产和现金，你为了可能会贬值的财物搭上一辈子，值得吗？”

“如果你是想借着赵家的影响力和人脉做点什么的话，”赵宜冷声道，“从钱先生愿意支付的代价来看，只怕所图不小，或许赵家给不起你要的，那我劝钱先生最好就此打住，我们还可以好聚好散。”

钱程远在半晌的沉默后突然开了口，他那职业性的微笑到了嘴边又收了下去：“我确实有所图且也不能说小，如果赵小姐想听，我可以讲出来，至于我的动机——”

钱程远忽然换了个声调，用舞台剧演员的一板一眼腔调念道：“ **如果我有5000英镑，我也会是个好女人** 。”*

\-----TBC------------

**Note:**

*出自19世纪英国作家威廉·梅克比斯·萨克雷(William Makepeace Thackeray)的小说《名利场》( _Vanity Fair_ )

*字数又爆炸了，这章还是稳定的1万多字（擦汗）

*下一章大结局


	6. 男貌女财

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “若一次性签订50年契约，再送20年服务套餐。”

\-----------------------

“你这是……”赵宜被对方石破天惊的发言所惊，好一会儿才反应过来钱程远的引用出典，她忍不住冷笑，“我想钱先生不见得是贫家女蓓基，而我更不是纨绔子弟罗登，钱先生没遇到我之前已经来美国留学，也算是中国大陆一流的家境了，您的起点可比蓓基好得多，而我也不是贪图老婆妆奁的绣花枕头，所以还请钱先生不要和我玩猜谜了。*”

钱程远脸上也敛了笑意，他柔声说：“你先前说我是‘男版邓文迪’的时候，我其实一点也不生气——我当初打定主意要走这条路的时候，已经想过后果，只是被你这样调侃几句，完全在我的接受范围。”

“世人大多只看到年轻的邓文迪为了富贵嫁给一个能做自己父亲的默多克，”钱程远侧着头，眺望着远处赵家灯火通明的庄园，“但实际上，如果只靠年轻和美貌，邓文迪并没有优势——以默多克的地位和财富，想走这条路的年轻女人绝不在少数，这是并不足以让她接近默多克并脱颖而出的。”

“真正弥补了差距的，是邓文迪的知识——”钱程远转过头来看向她，眼神平静得像一口不起波澜的古井，“众人只看到邓文迪的心机和手段，看到她‘把一杯红酒洒在了宴会的默多克身上’，但如果只有美貌和年轻，是不能够参加那场年会的——那是在香港的商业集团的年会，而邓文迪是旗下员工之一。”

“再推论到邓文迪为何能取得这个工作机会——她的本科是加州大学，从耶鲁拿到了硕士学位。”钱程远闻言笑起来，“知识才是邓文迪一步步向上的敲门砖呀，如果没有学历和能力的背书，她怎么能‘在飞机上和领座的CEO交谈了一路，在下飞机后就拿到了工作机会’呢？而没有学历的她又如何能取得工作机会，最终得以出席年会，并且对着默多克一展身手呢？”

“邓文迪确实机关算尽，但她的路并不是这么容易模仿的——在知识和能力的门槛上，已经卡倒了一大批效仿者了。”钱程远轻轻地摇摇头，慢慢地叹了一口气。

赵宜只觉得喉头干涩，虽然从一开始她就明白钱程远是个投机者，但在两年半的相处之后，哪怕是养的猫儿狗儿都能日久生情，何况是人呢？但此刻钱程远却主动撕下了这层温情的面纱，迫使她不得不正视那惨淡的内核——

即便这个男人如此地温柔体贴，笑起来的眼角弧度像极了她去世的母亲，但他始终是在交易——甚至他周到地为顾客私人订制了套餐：根据赵宜的要求健身、给她做饭、陪她唇枪舌战……

但温和得仿佛爱人的目光，他的对焦一直落在金钱的数字上。

赵宜听到自己长久的叹息：“钱先生，但我想你和邓文迪还是有不同之处吧？邓文迪的出身平凡，她也是经历了数个丈夫，数次交易才获得了学历和工作机会，之后才站在这垒起来的平台上接触了默多克。”

“而你不一样吧？”赵宜注目着那双蜜糖色的眼睛，“你是家里的独生子，父母又是高级公务员，出生在上海这样的大城市——你说你和邓文迪完全相似，我却不这么认为——至少你的人生道路比邓文迪顺畅许多，你的出身已经替你搭起相当高的平台，使你不必付出邓文迪同等的代价来换取资源——”

赵宜说着苦笑一声：“至少我并非默多克那样的衰老不是吗？”

“所以我真的不明白，为何你如此执着于模仿邓文迪的成功经验，你比起她有太多优势了。”赵宜定定地看着眼前这个男人，钱程远和两年半前第一次在大堂哥的派对上出现时已经大不一样，无论是装束还是身材，乃至闲适的神态，都像个天潢贵胄，仿佛生来便是上流社会的一分子——虽然他确实和这样的出身十分接近。

“从前我确实是如此，”钱程远轻轻地说，“但我父母去世的那一刻开始，一切都变了。”

“从前他们在的时候，我无需担心筹措学费和生活费——打黑工刷盘子这种上一代留学生常见的生活，我未曾经历过，”钱程远轻轻地叹气，“我的生活虽然比不上那些出身豪富的同学，但也比背负着贷款的学生有很大余裕，我的同学里也有很多像是你的赵家这般出身的，我和他们虽然不至于能平起平坐打成一片，但也能融洽和睦相处，我也并不觉得彼此之间有不可逾越的鸿沟。”

“因为我并不以这一切为意——和这些镀金后继承家业的同学不同，我想的是本科毕业后仍继续深造，我的父母也全力支持我的决定，”钱程远忽然苦笑了一声，“但是他们车祸去世的消息传来的那一刻，我失去了一切——高级公务员的福利、薪金，自然是当事人还活着的时候才能拥有的，现在他们离开了我，我失去了任何的经济来源。虽然我也有几个长辈亲戚给了我一点钱，但他们各有儿女家事要承担，无力支撑我的学业——”

“你也知道吧，商学院的学费在大学里永远是最贵的那一档，”钱程远的笑意怅然，像是天际黯淡的烟火，“更何况我还是外国留学生，没有美国国籍，学费比本地学生贵。”

“处理完父母的后事，我几乎要走到辍学的边缘，”钱程远黯然垂下眼睛，“我只能把他们房子卖了，又因为急着拿到钱只能降价出售，匆匆拿着一部分钱款，赶在学校的缴费日期前汇过去。”

“我靠着这点存款读完了本科课程，”钱程远怅然一笑，“但是原定的后续深造只能放弃，我不得不先去找份工作养活自己。”

“当然，我承认，我比起那些在签证允许的择业期找不到工作只能回国的留学生来说幸运很多——他们很多人回国后就再难拿到工作offer回来了，雇主对于在本国的外籍雇员本就稀给工作签证，更何况人在海外。一旦回国，之后除非有机缘，我便难以再回来工作或深造了。”

“我就这样在华尔街的人潮中走，”钱程远说道，“像落入人世这碗粥的虾米，不知道运道什么时候又沸腾一次——而投行的工作量想必你也有耳闻，加班到凌晨2-3点，一个月都睡在公司是常事，我有许多同学不过工作一年，便因为压力和缺乏锻炼迅速地发胖起来。”

“为了不失去工作进而导致失去工签，我只能拼了命地干活，但当你满心焦虑于应付巨大的工作量时，你不会再有精力能钻研学术。”钱程远又叹气道，“我几乎要放弃自己的学术梦想了，打算着走一步看一步，实在不行将来熬到了绿卡后，再攒几年钱，就重新回大学继续读下去吧。”

“但我也知道这样的想法是自我安慰了——做学术不仅是要有恒心和毅力，也和年龄密不可分，衰老带来的精力下降是不可避免的。”钱程远揉了揉眉心，“如果我攒够了钱再回去读博，或许彼时我已经三四十岁，没有新生代的精力了，且又不在学术圈内，并非一直接触学术前沿，不见得能出什么成果。”

“到那时再读书，与其说是想要追求成果，不如是自我安慰罢了。”钱程远忽然转头看向她，“所以我真的很感谢你——当你出现在我的生命里，我再也不用像之前那样为了房租、工资、保险和每天的工作营营役役。”

“你给我提供了避风港。”钱程远说着说着笑了起来，“我终于又可以像是父母在世那样，晚上安稳地睡去，只需要担心论文的数据，而不是下个月的保险该怎么缴费。”

“我从来没有觉得陪你和伺候你是委屈的事情，”钱程远平静地看着她，露出一丝礼貌的微笑，“世界上的事情总是等价交换的，更何况你给我的比起我给你的要多太多了，我一直明白这是不等价交换，我不在乎什么“不该吃软饭”的男子汉气概，我打心底里感谢你。”

赵宜想起这两年来偶尔上谷歌学术所看到的数字——钱程远名下的论文如同滚雪球一样的增加，她踌躇一会儿还是开口道，“但你现在即将博士毕业，且又找了助教的工作，也算前途光明——难道你为了这样的物质生活，就心甘情愿扮演一辈子赔笑的丈夫吗？换句话说，你和我的身份根本不对等，我家人愿意接纳你，或多或少都是把你当成个‘上门女婿’看的，他们要的就是你对我的温顺服从——哪怕是过一生这样的生活，你也没有任何怨言吗？”

钱程远怔了一下，然后轻轻地说：“你知道吗，在你当初问我，‘那我除了学费和房租之外，每个月再给你2万的生活费，够了吗？’那一刻我觉得非常震惊，我自认并不是‘何不食肉糜’的书呆子，也清楚地知道人和人间的差异，但我在听到你像是‘我想吃那块饼干’一样给出这个数字的时候，我还是惊呆了——你想必也知道美国的人均收入数据吧？”

赵宜沉默地点头，2万美元对名下有信托基金的她来说只是微不足道的开支，她当时想也没想就报了出来——甚至她以自己的花销来考量，还担心这点用度对钱程远来说不够。

“ **人和人的差距，比人和狗的还要大** 。”钱程远的喉咙里发出一声干涩的笑，“我上次有这样的震撼，还是我家里换了个保姆阿姨，中介在一开始说得千般好，但保姆阿姨来试用时我还是惊呆了——并不是她的服务不好，而是这个阿姨根本不知道燃气灶怎么用，更别说吸尘器和洗碗机了——这对于西南乡下出来打工的她而言是天方夜谭。”

“那是我第一次感受到阶层的鸿沟，”钱程远轻轻地说，“我这才意识到很多我视为理所当然，‘大家都会拥有的东西’，并不是非公务员家庭、非上海户籍所能拥有的，这给了我一个提醒——即便同在一片土地上，人和人间因为阶层的差距，哪怕认知同一个东西，彼此得出的结论也并不是完全一样的。”

“你是给我第二次冲击的人，”钱程远看向她，他的眼睛映着车窗外的路灯，熠熠生辉，“虽然我在赵家的宴会上已经认识到你们的豪富，但当你轻描淡写地跟我说‘给我提供学费和生活费’，而说出这样的话的你甚至不是这个家族的接班人时，我还是感受到了震撼——你所拥有的生活，你过去和未来的人生，或许是我单凭自身努力，一辈子都无法企及的。在生活中多了你之后，我发现自己已经不再能够回到当初那样的日子了——那种计较着车险、信用卡消费、医保度日的穷留学生的生活。”

“我并不是抱怨命运，”钱程远看到她无语的表情，柔声说，“我已经比很多人过得要好了，我只是想说—— **能让阶级悬殊的你我相遇，并且在一开始我能够取信于你，无非是依靠着我的学历，我的知识** ，不是吗？”

赵宜默然，她一开始要和钱程远做交易，而非把这个酒后趁机占了她便宜的男人打一顿丢下金门大桥，除了有那个看似预知梦的情感加分，也确实是看在钱程远“普林斯顿毕业”的份上，想着对方是常春藤盟校毕业的，素质应该多少有个兜底。

“是知识为我搭上了能够摸到你的裙角的台阶，”钱程远目光炯炯地看着她，“再加上你的心善，否则我一辈子不会有触碰到你的阶级，和你交往的机会，我怎么会觉得‘伏低做小’就是没脸呢?”

“现在21世纪都要过去1/5了，”钱程远说着轻轻笑起来，“要是还抱着‘男主外女主内’的观点，未免也太迂腐了不是吗？我对于你提出的交易，一直是乐意至极——我知道自己的卖点，也很感谢你在学历的背书之下，对我这件商品有兴趣。”

“我不否认，我想和你一直生活下去，在你的金钱的羽翼的庇佑下，可以毫无后顾之忧的继续做学术，可以不受任何干扰，不用担心交不起房租被请客出门，不用担心买不起商业保险而生一场大病后因病致贫，”钱程远看着赵宜，正色地说，“我想成为赵家的女婿，赵小姐的丈夫，我不想一边为论文的数据头痛，一边还要为生活的柴米焦心， **这就是我想要——我想要一场几十年的稳定的供养关系** 。”

但是……赵宜心里还是有块乌云般的阴影，她看着那双棕色的眼睛，犹豫着是否要问出自己的问题：哪怕钱程远乐于此道，可把婚姻也作为交易，演一辈子的戏，在横跨几十年的扮演中，他真的不会撂挑子或者在未来某一日后悔吗？

钱程远忽然深吸了一口气，一脸严肃地说：“我愿意和你结婚， **还因为我也爱你** ——但作为成年人，我必须向我的金主承认， **当我说出‘爱’的时候，这并不只是单纯的对你本身的喜爱** 。”

“我承认，这份感情里有利益的因素。”钱程远定定地看着她，“但是也有因为你本身，因为这个叫‘赵宜’的女士的因素。”

赵宜看着那双棕色的眼眸，蓦然感觉到一阵胆怯，明明自己并不理亏，但她却不敢问出那个问题，于是她转过头，看向远处的车道，小声说：“你这样说得，仿佛自己是要做研发医药、发射火箭之类的耗费巨资的大事业一般，我倒不是看不起经济学，只是……你终究也是广义上的文科学科，就我所知，文科哪怕是做学术，也不至于开销大到你需要去傍富婆吧？”

钱程远听了她的盘诘，并不生气，反而摊手一笑：“很多人都这么想。社会科学做研究的开销，确实没有自然科学所需的经费多，但哪怕是你本科的历史学，到了要写论文的时候，也没少买专业出版社的昂贵的小众古籍吧？”

钱程远见她点头，继续说了下去：“而身为自然科学里比较偏重数学这一块的经济学，无论做什么研究，提出什么样的见解，都需要立足于大量的数据——学者固然可以采用权威机构调查发布的数据，但你也知道，这固然在专业性上无可置疑，却满足不了研究所需的‘独创性’——你提出的观点是立足于他人调查整合的数据，而非自己第一手的采集发现，这样的研究，是难以在同行中脱颖而出的。”

“但调研也好，大规模做问卷也罢，都是需要钱的——”钱程远真诚地看向她，“越是大量的数据就需要越多的钱，学术成果也是要靠钱堆出来的，虽然这花费比自然科学的耗费少多了——但人文学科能申请到的科研经费，向来也少于自然科学。虽然人们常说学术圈自由，没有商界政界的条条框框，可学术界的‘凭实力说话’也从来都离不开金钱的支撑。”钱程远闭目半晌，又看向她，诚恳地说，“ **我只要这些。我要的只有这么多。** ”

赵宜怔怔地看着他，半晌无语，即便钱程远坦诚自己的所欲所求，她此刻竟然也毫无脾气，甚至还在钱程远说出“我爱你”的时候，有一丝油然而生的窃喜——习惯的力量竟如此强大，这个棕色眼睛的异国留学生用了两年半的时间，就如同蜘蛛一般张起了细密的罗网，把她这只漂泊的蝴蝶牢牢套住。

她别开脸，不敢再直视那双肖似生母的，温柔含笑看着她的眼睛，她真害怕自己在情绪起伏下就热血上头地答应下来。

良久，伴随着车内空调的送气声，她听到自己干涩的声音：“钱先生……你要的交易真的不是买一件衣服或者我给你买辆车这样的小事，我……现在没法回答你。”

“没事，”钱程远换回了公式化的微笑，“赵小姐，一切都由你决定，主动权是你的。”

他说着看了一眼窗外，打开车门：“想必您现在也需要思考的时间，不必送我了。”

赵宜沉默地看着他的身影慢慢地融入夜色之中。

\-----------------

她隔了三个月没有去看钱程远，只是依旧让银行按月转账给钱程远。而对方在几次问她“需要我过纽约吗？”遭到拒绝后，也知情识趣地不再提这个问题了，唯独在大堂哥离开美国返回黎巴嫩时，才出现在机场和家人一道送别堂兄。

堂哥临走前长久地拥抱钱程远，在他耳边不知道嘀咕了什么，又看向赵宜，这次却是含笑换了说辞：“希望我下次回来，就是参加你的婚礼。”

赵宜没有做声。

在飞机在空中划出一道长线后，她想起那个预知梦，看向钱程远说：“现在我开始和伯母站在同一阵营了——堂哥的事业已经有成就了，或许该操心一下婚姻了。”

钱程远闻言做出一个苦恼的表情：“赵小姐，俗话说得好，媒婆包结婚，也不能包婚后一定生儿子呀。我保证赵达戒了毒已经是尽了全力，可情感上的事情强求不来，我也不能保证他一定找得到对象呀？”

赵宜想到这些年的阴差阳错，不由得怅然，大堂哥取得了比梦境更高的成就，更为知名也更为辛劳，但却不能像预知梦里那样和钱程远长相厮守，难道冥冥之中确实存在某种等价交换吗？她咕哝了一声，没再说话。

钱程远窥她脸色，安慰道：“缘分这种事情充满变数，外人随口说是不算数的， **或许** 不久之后赵达就会遇到对的人呢？”

\-----------------------------------

家人几次在家宴上话里话外地问她“最近小钱怎么样？”赵宜只是冷淡以对，良久家长也不再问了，但伯母为首的长辈眼里满是不赞同的神情，仿佛对赵宜这样莫名的耍性子极其不赞同，赵宜只得装作没有看见。

这日她正从银行里出来，忽而收到一条短信，打开一看是钱程远的：“我已经通过博士毕业论文的答辩，你有空来出席夏天的毕业典礼吗？”

赵宜在“ok”这两个字母上犹豫了很久，最后还是换成了一句“恭喜”。

但当她从咖啡店里取了一杯冰美式，放进车里时，她看着那棕色的液体，无端又想到了那双棕色的眼睛——

最后她摸了摸包里钱程远给她的公寓钥匙，踩下了油门。

\-----------

当她来到钱程远的公寓，把钥匙插进锁孔的时候，发现公寓里面并没有人。

于是赵宜只好带着一种自己也说不清从何而来的怒意，不快地打开了对方的冰箱，找出一袋包好的饺子，丢进了汤锅。

正当她坐在餐桌前，百无聊赖地玩着手机听着咕嘟咕嘟的水声时，大门“吱呀”地响了一声。

抱着电脑包的钱程远走了进来，他还穿着正装，显然是刚从学校回来，高个子的留学生看到她的身影微微一怔，旋即眉开眼笑地对她说：“你来了？吃过饭了吗？”

钱程远一边说，一边寻声往厨房走去，惊呼了一声：“唉，这饺子煮破了。”他说着就翻找冰箱，念叨道：“你想吃东西是吗？那我不如切点葱花撒进去，就当煮个汤……”

赵宜心头原本的那一丝莫名其妙的怒火，被钱程远这种仿佛“什么也没发生过”的轻描淡写又拱了起来。

她径直朝对方走过去，整个人扑在了钱程远的背后，给对方的肩膀不轻不重地来了一下。

“唉哟！”钱程远小声叫了一句，他回过头笑道，“你是饿坏了吗？但我可不是肉肘子……”

他越是笑，赵宜就越气，她推搡着钱程远，把这个男人逼到餐桌边，满腔思绪却又说不出话来，只好一边发出不满的咕哝声，一边去扯前钱程远的裤子——刚才钱程远在见到她的那一刻，露出了得意的表情。

**这象征意味她十分明白，是她终于来找他了，她认输了，她在挣扎过后终于落入罗网，被这名为温柔的蜘蛛捕获** 。

钱程远也当即反应过来了，他的手指灵活又温柔地拂过赵宜的花穴，熟练地翻开那两瓣花唇，撩拨起阴蒂，他亲吻着赵宜的胸脯，柔声问：“等我去拿润滑剂，好不好？”

赵宜知道他纯粹出于体贴——她气得很，又是骤然攻击，身体显然没有准备好，她的阴道还没有开始湿润，如果钱程远贸贸然捅进来，她会痛得厉害。

但她并不想放手，只是咬了牙又给了钱程远的肩膀一口：“不许走！”

“好，那就听凭富婆吩咐，”钱程远没再动，只是含笑地继续用手指撩拨她的情绪，“我今天一定上交三个月的公粮。”

三年下来，钱程远对她的身体熟悉极了，几分钟的揉搓就令赵宜忍不住绷紧了脊背，看着对方的手指上沾满自己的分泌物。

她把手搭在留学生那锻炼过的肩膀上，而钱程远扶着她的腰，让她慢慢地对着那根立起来的阴茎坐下去。

赵宜没有脱衣服，她带着一种自己也难以明说的怒气挺了几下腰，在听到钱程远的呼吸紊乱后，才终于伴随着袭来的情欲快感，有一种稍微扳回一城的得意。

于是她揪住钱程远的领带问：“如果你背叛我怎么办？”

钱程远怔了一会，反应过来她所指何事后，看着她的眼睛柔声说：“我不会的，我向你保证——我绝不会出轨。”

“我知道有很多男人都经不住诱惑，但我可以保证我在婚姻里绝不会这么做，如果我出轨，你可以把我套上麻袋，丢下金门大桥。”钱程远靠在椅子上，轻轻地拍着她的背，对着她的眼睛说。“我绝不会做那种‘靠着妻子的裙带富贵后，又嫌弃妻管严，要去找情人来挽回男人的自尊心’的丈夫。 **我还是很有职业道德的** 。”

赵宜看着他那双棕色的眼睛，诧异于钱程远的敏锐——他甚至把话直接挑明了说，让赵宜想好的问句都无从再问。于是她讷讷半晌，只得道：“……你说得好像我是黑帮的大小姐似的，怎么动不动就是把人丢下金门大桥？”

“呃……”钱程远一副欲言又止的模样，他故意往椅背上缩了缩。

赵宜戳他的脸颊一下：“少卖关子，快说。”

“实不相瞒，当初你看到你的前未婚夫的现妻子的时候，”钱程远小心翼翼地说，“你满脸都写着‘我要把这个狐狸精碎尸丢去喂鳄鱼’。”

赵宜愣了一会才反应过来“前未婚夫的现任妻子”是谁——她已经良久没有关注孙晋和李佳怡的消息了，他们对她已经是过去式了。

她又想起那个预知梦，梦里她为了能把李佳怡从未婚夫的身边抹去，最后确实走到了买凶杀人的地步，但她失败了……

赵宜带着一种劫后余生的庆幸，小声地问：“我当时的表情真的这么凶恶？”

“真的。”钱程远猛点头，“相信我，我既没有贼胆，更没有贼心。”

“哼！就你会读心。”赵宜想想气不过，干脆又夹紧了钱程远。

\---------------

钱程远又重新出现在赵家的宴会上，赵宜也恢复了偶尔去普林斯顿找这个男人过夜的惯例，只是时间不再有之前那样频繁，又变成了1个月1次。

钱程远对此也并无异议，只是每当她到来时，都做一桌子好菜等待她。

转眼就到了赵宜的三十岁生日，家里惯例摆了宴席，进门的大伯母张望四周，开口便是：“宜儿，小钱呢？”

赵宜答道：“他今天有课，所以得下了课才能过来。”钱程远在博士毕业后留在普林斯顿做了助理教授，如今已快一年，工作颇得学生的好评，亦有不少的学术成就，想来几年后评为终身教授也是板上钉钉的事情。

伯母闻言点点头，又说：“宜儿，你也三十岁了，这整岁数不如来个双喜临门，早点和小钱定下来也好。”

赵宜刚要跟伯母撒娇耍赖，一旁的父亲忽然走过来朝她招手：“宜儿，你过来一下。”

赵宜不知父亲有何事，跟着父亲走到了阳台上，这处阳台刚好可以眺望赵家的庄园，茵茵绿草和远处高耸的树木映入眼帘，大堂姐生的两个孩子正在草坪上边跑边笑。

“宜儿，”父亲开了口，“今天我让银行打了一下单子，看了一下你这半年来的消费流水，有许多航司的机票钱，但你似乎这段时间一直在纽约，没有外出过呀？”

“是程远花的，”赵宜实话实说，“我在名下的卡里给他开了一张副卡，他最近在做一项关于消费者的课题，所以他需要在全国各处跑。”

父亲微微颔首，赵宜正想谈话结束的时候，父亲忽然又问：“那我看你这几年来每月都定期转一笔钱出去，想来也是给程远的了？”

“是的，程远读博的期间没有工作，我给他提供的生活费和学费。”赵宜承认了。

父亲却并没动怒，反而是点点头：“这样挺好的，程远的家境不如咱们，这钱他自己出不来，衣食住行又不可一日无钱，对咱们不算什么，你帮他出了也好。”

父亲接着说道：“宜儿啊，今年你也三十岁了，古人都说‘三十而立’，成家立业……咱们家也不需要你打拼出什么大事业，不如考虑一下成家吧？”

“……”赵宜没想到父亲也加入了催婚的阵营，一时间不知道说什么。

父亲径直说了下去，他的目光落在草地上那两个追着狗跑的孩子身上：“程远这个小伙子，这几年我留心看下来，人品可靠，又追求上进，是个很不错的人，虽然有些丈母娘挑女婿的时候，要求女婿有如何如何的成绩，可一般家境的小伙子，又有几个人才三十来岁就能功成名就呢？我想你不如对程远稍稍放低一点标准，给他展现的时间——我相信假以时日，程远会成为一个学界大牛的。”

赵宜继续沉默，父亲却当她是不满意钱程远的家境，咳了一声：“程远的家庭是不如咱们，但说实在的也很不错了，出身是正派的，为人勤勉，世上鲜少有男人能同时满足‘年轻、长得帅、力求上进、多金’这几项，但钱程远至少达标其中三个了呢！”

“你之前的未婚夫虽然说好，但也是过去的事情了，”父亲皱起眉头，“我想程远比起他也不赖——程远的学历可比孙晋高，不是吗？难道你是还记着孙晋？”

“这倒不是。”赵宜比起诧异于一向对她采取放养态度的父亲忽然关心起她的终身大事，更头痛父亲以为她还沉浸在过去的情殇里，连忙撇清。

“宜儿，爸爸也不是要逼你，”父亲指着那两个在草坪上玩耍的孩子说，“只是世间之事难得有十全十美的，财富地位都是外物，相伴长久还是要看感情——人们常说婚姻最好是夫妻双方相爱的，再不济也要是对方爱你的， **如今程远为了你处处迁就，你也显然对他不是无情，这不是最顶顶好的事情吗** ？”

父亲说着也有些怅然，显然陷入了回忆中，他忍不住低语一句：“不要像我……”赵宜本来是诧异的，但听到这句话忍不住后退一步——父亲现在和继母可谓是相濡以沫了，这话说的自然不会是继母，而是她的生母。

父亲回头，看着赵宜显而易见的排斥神情，叹了一口气，靠在栏杆上：“宜儿，你妈妈是个很优秀的人，只是她不爱我，我也不爱她，我们为了家长的命令结了婚，但都不快乐。”

但你经常不着家，小时候的我以为你是工作忙，现在想来多半是逃避家庭的责任罢了。赵宜腹诽，却并没有说出来。

父亲却像是读懂了她心中所想一样：“宜儿，我在有了你之后，发现我还是对你妈妈没办法产生感情，而你妈妈对我也还是不冷不热的，可你的出生已经是既成事实，当时我便决定——既然如此，那就不要再多一个这样的孩子吧，不要顺着父母的意愿，一定要给他们生出一个孙子来传宗接代。”

“我只想着逃避这个家庭，”父亲叹息道，“但我在你的成长中是缺位的，这是我的错，是我对不起你，甚至我选错了反抗的对象和时机——我因为觉得你是联姻的孩子，就对你冷冷淡淡，想着横竖你上有祖父母，下有保姆，衣食无忧，这孩子何必要我操心。”

“但我这样做，绝非一个合格的父亲，”父亲满脸苦涩，“我如果真的要反抗，当初就应该极力反对婚事，难道你祖父母还能逼我去注册婚姻吗？这样也不至于带累了你母亲，还有你阿姨……累她等我这么多年……”

父亲意识到自己的失语，忙住了口，喘了几口气换了个话头：“或者我和你母亲结了婚，也可以赶快离婚，不必等到怀孕生子，这样你母亲还可以重新寻找自己的人生，我也可以……再不济，我在你出生后至少该多陪你，尽到人父的职责。”

“后来我和你阿姨结了婚，有了你弟弟们，”父亲叹息，“我这才意识到在喜悦的情绪下做父亲，和当年迫于无奈当了爸爸的天差地别，我因为你弟弟们是我和阿姨的孩子，确实偏心爱他们，还是你阿姨提醒，我才意识到自己之前对你有多冷淡——可伤害已经造成了，你已经和我不亲近了。”

“还好有大嫂一直照顾你，”父亲摇摇头，一副怅然的表情，“我也知道是我理亏了，你的人生大事上我便不过问，都由你自己做主。”

父亲说着苦笑一声：“这大概是我在你身上做的为数不多的正确的一件事吧——我从你祖父母的身上学到的：不要把自己的意愿强加在孩子身上。”

赵宜深吸了几口气，才勉强压下激动的情绪，她以为自己会质问父亲当年和继母的感情，又或者是顺着父亲的话指责他的不慈冷漠，再或者是像电视剧里演的那样，流着眼泪和父亲达成人生的和解——深受传统观念影响“父为子纲”的华裔父亲能够向孩子认错，真是罕有的事情。

但她都没有，她只是被心口翻涌的无奈和悲哀压得深深地叹了一口气，眼前又浮现出生母那双温柔的眼睛来。

父亲也深深地叹了一口气，摇摇头：“有些时候我也在想，你没有和孙晋结婚未尝不是幸事——你俩都有股傲气，不肯轻易低头，可婚姻中若是总不退让，难免在摩擦中消耗掉彼此的感情。程远就不同，他性格柔和，与你刚好互补。人们常说‘不如怜取眼前人’，宜儿，爸爸不希望自己的痛苦和过错在你身上重演一遍，程远是很好的年轻人，虽然爸爸不知道你在纠结什么，但若不是原则性的大事，我想不如放过吧——有什么比起恰好彼此有感情更重要呢？不要在踟蹰中错过了花期呀。”

父亲说完就走了出去。

\--------------------

赵宜的手机忽然响了一下，她一看是钱程远的消息：“我的车出了点问题，今天送修了，我坐地铁过来，现在出了站正在往家里走。”

赵宜踱步走下楼梯，在转角处，相框那个抱着女婴的美丽女人温柔地朝她微笑。

赵宜和她对视良久，仿佛看见她的眸子变成了棕色。

她闭上眼睛，在一片黑暗之中看到了那个女人离去时紧握着的双手，赵宜听到自己的低语：“你说过我从今往后都会幸福的。”

\---------------------

她沿着赵家的林荫道往外走，没多久就看到了那个穿着千鸟纹西装的男人，赵宜快步走过去，钱程远也微笑着伸出胳膊给她挽住。

但赵宜却没有挽，她挡在钱程远的面前，问道：“程远， **你还记得你之前向我提出的交易吗** ？”

钱程远愣了下，笑道：“当然记得，顺便一说，我刚刚更新了服务条款——”

“什么条款？”赵宜看向他。

钱程远笑起来：“ **甲方为乙方提供生活保障，乙方保证事事以甲方意愿为第一** ，如有意见相违参见该原则。”

“乙方保证不出轨——无论是精神还是肉体，”钱程远端详一下她的神色，见赵宜没有反对的意思就继续说下去，“论文致谢都会标明‘感谢我夫人在本研究中给予的支持’——如果将来我有幸能拿诺贝尔经济学奖，我会对着全球的镜头，说出‘感谢我夫人作为我的赞助人，这些年来给我的经济支援和精神支持’。”

赵宜听了他这话，忍不住笑出来：“还诺贝尔奖呢？你这就开始给我画饼了？”

“人没有理想，和咸鱼有什么区别？”钱程远一脸理直气壮，又说，“现有优惠活动，本契约若一次性签订50年的合同，乙方将会再送甲方20年的服务套餐。”

“那70年之后呢？”赵宜嗔怒地瞪他一眼。

钱程远一脸无辜：“根据人类的平均寿命，70年后我已经大概率入土了，当然，如果金主需要签订‘死后灵魂也保持忠贞’的套餐，我们还得研究一下人类的条款在天堂和地狱是否有同等效力这个法学问题……”

“你倒是挺会钻空子。”赵宜轻轻地拍了他的肩膀一下。

然后她清了清嗓子，正色说：“程远，世上有很多金钱和权势、金钱和金钱结合的婚姻，也有很多金钱和美貌结合的婚姻，但 **金钱和知识结合的婚姻** 却很少——不过对于赵家来说，前两者都并不需要了。”

“我的家人已经有商人女婿了，他们现在不再一味地追求财富的增加，更看重精神的富裕了，长辈们很乐意看到赵家出一个藤校终身教授的女婿。”赵宜轻轻地说。

钱程远笑起来，他扶住赵宜的腰：“ **遵命** 。顺便还有个补充条例我想说明一下——”

“你又想卖什么关子？”赵宜笑着嗔他一眼。

“我会游泳，孩子可以跟你姓，你想生几个都行，不生也行。要生的话保大不保小。”钱程远一口气说完了，还拍了拍胸脯以示诚意。

赵宜忍不住哈哈大笑：“我看还是生三个吧——一个做生意，一个搞学术……”

她说着停顿了一下，伸出手戳了戳钱程远的脸颊，这才挽着对方的胳膊朝前走去：“……还有一个跟他爸爸学一学钱氏的独门秘诀，这么好的‘男版邓文迪教材’可别失传了。”

\------END---------

~~（旁白：从此以后，富婆和小白脸幸福快乐地生活在了一起）~~

Note:

*蓓基、罗登：均为小说《名利场》里的角色。

\-------------------

《玉满堂》终于完结了，其实这原本就是和友人的一个笑谈：为什么电视剧/小说里一定要有迫害女主角的恶毒女配？这些恶毒女配还都是美貌动人家财万贯，有这些条件做什么不好？

因为这样的吐槽，就衍生了《玉满堂》的构思。所以正如第一章的后记所说的那样，一旦让女主角跳出来之后，立刻就是新的故事了——如果我写成赵宜干脆放手，而未婚夫此刻又反悔，那么未免落入第二种窠臼了，也是很多重生文常见的套路，女主角重生后一改常态，而原本前一世对她不屑的男角色如何后悔，如何追求，女主角如何碾压各路情敌云云。

我个人是不喜欢这样的写法的（当然，我承认爽文是因市场需求而存在的，有需求就有存在的合理性）我觉得这从某种角度而言，是作者水平不足的体现——只会通过贬低其他角色来衬托出女主角的万中无一，本质上是龙傲天/玛丽苏文学的变种，也是作者不会通过别的方式来描绘人物的体现，而且存在逻辑上的不合理——既然这些角色被作者写得如此低劣，那么前一世还败在这些角色手下的主人公，岂非更菜？

所以在赵宜的故事中，我鲜少着墨于她移情别恋的未婚夫，和她如何循着预知梦的记忆来改变人生——毕竟人生不是rpg游戏，不可能每一步都照着剧本来。

我想给女主人公营造出“我是谁我在哪这下面要怎么走”的失控感，来给这个老套的重生故事增添一点新意，所以整个故事我最初定下的只有开头和结尾，其余部分全都是想哪写哪的随意发挥，最终得到了一个风格上是脱缰野狗的故事。

钱程远也是我有意设置的倒错，他身上元素除了是致敬《名利场》的女主角蓓基之外，也是我个人对当前某些“霸道总裁和小娇妻”小说的反感——为什么这些小说里女性一定要是被保护的，等着被宠爱的，金钱肉体和精神上都依靠男性的一方？如果照着这种霸总文学里的小娇妻，捏一个男主角，那么会有什么样的效果呢？

两人最后的结局，也是我个人最近在尝试描写的一种感情关系：生活并非100%的童话，富婆和小白脸能够长相守，除了有感情基础之外，金钱等现实因素的考量也不可避免，恰好是所有的元素凑在一起≥100%，双方在权衡所有的利弊后，达到了微妙的平衡点，才有结婚证书上的签名（和《赤之终末》的男女主角类似）

——再加上我无空写长篇，故而有些构思在写作时删掉了（比如原定的构思是：钱程远并不是gay或者双性恋，和堂哥在一起只是为了钱，但一方面是为了对得起金主的钱，一方面是出于相处久了后生出的同情心，并未跟堂哥说破；和赵宜在一起也只是精妙的利益考量——但考虑到这样的基调就更为晦暗，所以删掉了）所以最终呈现出来的是一个掺杂了大部分童话，“Happy Ending式”的故事。

（此外，《玉满堂》原本设定故事发生在新加坡，但考虑到这未免会和《摘金奇缘》重复，加之美国部分州已经允许同婚，故把故事背景修改至美国东海岸。）

（而且《玉满堂》的原名是《老婆饼的烹饪指南》，在第二章发出后，我因为事忙停更三个月期间才更名为《玉满堂》；赵宜即为“赵一”的谐音，钱程远=前程远大——我的起名水平可见一斑）

（顺便一说，本文写作时的bgm是cry on my shoulder）

\-----------------------

伴随着《玉满堂》的完结，我也进入了一个新的阶段——

我在ao3上发布的作品字数累计已经达到110万，本文中放出的插图即是画我的10篇原创的主人公，横幅不言而喻——自然是庆祝突破100万字。

从2018到2020年，这两年时间写作已经成为我生活的一部分，我和我的作品一起成长，提升，也从中得到慰藉。有人加入我的生命，也有人离开。在当初发布《黑海之下》的时候，我没有想过2年后我就会庆祝自己突破100万字——现在回头看看，突然感谢当初申请了ao3账号的自己。

那么，继续朝200万进发吧。

\---------------- 

2021.1.13 update: Hi everyone! I used the web to draw the pic of ZhaoYi (In my imagination)

I hope you would enjoy it!

我悄悄放一张用捏人网站捏出来的赵宜：https://picrew.me/image_maker/574511

**“在下女富婆赵某，某天在堂哥的宴会上喝醉了，一觉醒来竟把堂哥未来的老公日了，怎么办很急的在线等。”**

“我会喜欢你这个吃软饭的小白脸吗？”→“真香！”


End file.
